Your Gift
by inkdragon13
Summary: I feel stupid now for not leaving…well there is ONE place I haven't been to in a while…   …  I stood outside of my school. I'm gonna hate myself after this stunt. I exhaled and walked up the stairs and through the front door.  Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Generator Rex and I never will. I would be the happiest person the planet if I did. I don't own any of the music mentioned in this story. My notes will be in bold.

Your Gift

Chapter 1

My name's Eva Johnson. I'm the average 14-year old girl. The whole nanite thing has most people pretty shook up for a while now. Not me. As long as nanites don't try and kill me, I'm not gonna be paranoid about it. Even then, I still probably wouldn't be scared of them. The one thing I don't like is that people kill the Evos. I mean, isn't there some way to save them? Sure they're dangerous but those are people with families!

I twirled my long glossy black hair around my finger as I walked down the middle of the deserted street. My mom will fuss at me when I get home. It'll be after sunset before I get there. Even though there is a bus I can take home I prefer to walk. I gives me time alone and time to think. I heard a loud crunching noise. I stopped in my tracks, looking around for whatever made that noise.

Silence.

I nervously kept walking. Then the noise came again, alot louder and alot closer. I looked into the forest to my right. Nothing happened. No, wait...I just saw something big move! There is absolutely no way that was a deer or something! I picked up the pace about 3 times and kept my eyes on the woods. Just when I began to let my guard down some thing huge jumped out at me and pinned me to the ground. My book bag was torn off by the EVO's claws (that's the only thing it could be!). I got a real good look at it. I think it used to by a deer judging by the antlers.

"AAARRRGH!" The EVO stomped on my right leg, snapping it in two. I bit my tongue till it started to bleed to try and get my mind off my broken leg. The EVO sort of grinned at me, showing all of its long yellow teeth.

Time seemed to slow as the EVO lowered its head to rip a chunk out of my side. Its teeth clamped down on my side. So this it the end, huh? Eaten by a creature I have tried to except into the world. Mom, I love you and never forget that. I prepared myself to wheel up towards heaven. All of the sudden, a sword was sticking out of the deer EVO's head. It let go of me, roared and died in a heap. I was lifted up by strong arms of pine green.

The wind was ripping through my hair soon after. The own blood was beginning to soak through my clothes and my rescuer's clothes. Struggling to stay conscious, I looked up at my rescuer's face. He didn't look down at me, though. He had short black hair and his eyes were hidden by sunglasses.

Then all went black.

I woke up painfully and opened my eyes to a white room. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Good. You're awake." came a kind female voice. I turned my head towards the source of the voice. She was wearing an orange top and a black skirt(I don't know if it's grey or black so I just chose black) and a lab coat.

"Where am I?"

"In the main Providence base."

"Wha-" Just then the door slid open and the man who saved me from the deer EVO walked in followed by a teenage guy in a red jacket and a...chimpanzee wearing a fez. Man, this place is weird.

"C'mon, Six! What are you gonna show-" the teen looked at me. Then he turned to the woman in the lab coat, "What happened?"

"She was attacked by an EVO while you were gone."

"This is what happens when you decide to run off." The man in the green suit said sternly.

"Is she alright?"

"Um, I'm right here, you know." I said irritably.

"Sorry," The teen rubbed the back of his neck. "What's your name?"

I smiled. "Eva. What's yours?"

"She's cute, isn't she, chief?" the chimp whispered.

The teen turned as red as an apple and glared at the chimp. Wow. A talking monkey. This is getting weirder by the second.

"Please ignore him. My name's Rex."

I swung my legs over the edge of the table. I turned to the man in green. "Thanks for saving me. By the way, what's your name?"

"Call me Agent Six."

I turned to the lady. She responded without me even asking her. "I'm Doctor Holiday."

Then reality hit me. "My mom is gonna have a panic attack if I don't come home!" I mumbled.

"We already notified her." Agent Six said stoicly. How did they find out my home phone number?

"Still, I don't want to worry her." I jumped off the table I was laying on, completely forgeting about my broken leg. I stumbled forward and landed in Rex's arms. the chimp snickered.

"Shut up Bobo."

"What ever you say, chief."

Doctor Holiday cleared her throat. "Unfortunately, we don't have any extra rooms suitable for living. You'll have to share Rex's room."

"Things are gonna get interesting around here." Bobo laughed.

My face got really hot when I realized what he meant.

Holiday handed me a pair of crutches. I gratefully took them and stood up with them.

"Rex, show her the way." With that Agent Six left the room.

Rex rolled his eyes. "Follow me."

I turned around before following Rex. "Thanks for helping me, Doc."

"No problem."

Every door we passed by looked exactly the same except for their numbers. I tried my hardest to memorize where I'm going. I have a feeling that I'm gonna be here awhile. Rex stopped at a door and stepped inside. I went in behind him and Bobo followed me in. The walls were the same hard white walls as the rest of the place. There was an enormous flat screen TV and a stack of video games in front of it. On the other side of the room were two bunk beds. I looked at Bobo. I'm sleeping on the floor tonight.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Rex smiled.

"Hey, what video games do you have?"

"Mostly racing games."

"I'm up for some speed." He looked at me. "What?"

"You don't look like much of a gamer."

"Any violent games?" That earned me another look.

"You don't look very violent, either."

"You're talking to the same girl who has a bullet bracelet and dreamed she was a sniper in the military."

"..."

"My kind of girl." Bobo smiled at me. I ignored that.

"So, do you plan on standing there all day?" I sat down on the bottom bunk and raised an eyebrow at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the PS3 and put a random racing game in.

I never even played this game and I still kicked his butt at it! I wonder how long he had that.

"Ha-Have you played this game before?" Rex asked with a confused and angry kitten kind of look.

"Nope."

"Then how did you-?"

"Ha ha! Ya got beat by a girl!" Bobo laughed.

"Shut up Bobo."

I shivered. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"A/C's on full blast. It's always like this around here."

"And here come the cuddles!" Bobo.

"You don't ever stop talking, do you?" I looked at him.

"Yeah I do but I like messin' wit yer boyfriend." Rex turned really red after that comment.

"Dude, I just met him." I looked at him.

"Ask him how he feels about you, then." Bobo snickered.

I looked at Rex and said, "You don't have to answer that. In fact, I prefer you didn't."

"Thanks for saving me." then he whispered, "He would've never left me alone if I said anything!"

"Some companion. Why didn't you pick a cat or something? They're alot quieter."

"...That's a really good question."

My sore eyes decided to remind me just how long I stayed up. I rubbed them.

"Sleepy already? Aw, the fun's just getting started!" Bobo complained.

"Shut up, Bobo. You can sleep on my bed." Rex told me.

"Nah, I sleep better on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Talking to the same person never really slept in her own bed."** I seriously sleep better on the floor than in my own bed.  
**I ackwardly sat down on the floor. That cast is really starting to bother me.

"Hey, what time is it?" I looked around for a wall clock. How come he doesn't have one in here?

"Uhhh," He glanced at his watch. "10:17 pm."

"Yeah, I thought so. My eyes were starting to remind me of everything that happened today. Night." I laid down on my side, perfectly content with my spot on the floor.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up a little fuzzy. Wait...this isn't home? Oh yeah, that's right. I got attacked by a carnivirous deer EVO and I landed in Providence. My back feels kinda warm. I looked behind myself without getting up. Rex, a little bit too close for comfort, was lightly snoring beside me...in his bed!  
I snapped my head around. Good, Bobo was still asleep. As quietly as I could, I got out of his bunk bed and stretched. I dug into my pocket...Yes! My Ipod survived the attack! Wait, how it survive _that_? I sat on the corner of Rex's bed, listening to Hands Held High by Linkin Park. That song never fails to make me better about my life.  
Rex groaned and groggily sat up.

"Morning." He said in a half awake tone.

"And the lovebirds are up! Did you have a wonderful night?" Bobo sneered from his bunk bed.

"Shut up Bobo." We both said in unison.

"Sheesh. Touchy."

The dooor slid open. "Come on, kids. Holiday made breakfast." As soon as he came, Six left.

"Is he always like that?" I looked at Rex.

"Yeah, pretty much."

At breakfast, their were pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and other stuff, too. But I was focused on the pancakes.

"You don't like bacon?" Bobo asked, seeing that I completely skipped over that.

"Never have, never will." **I really don't like bacon.**

"*Gasp* You don't like bacon? Wow you're weird." Rex said.

I swallowed my pancakes. "Thanks for breakfast!"

"You eat a bit too fast for your health. You might want to slow down." Holiday said with a concerned look on her face.

"No worries. I'm used to being rushed at home and at school." **At my old school we only had around 10 minutes to eat lunch. Now I have like an hour to eat and I'm still trying to get used to it.**

"I want to talk to you after breakfast," Holiday told me. All eyes (and a pair of sunglasses) turned to me.

"Please don't do that. I don't like being looked at."

"Ya say that like you're hidin' somethin'."

Carefully ignoring Bobo, I swayed a bit on my crutches and listened to some random song on my ipod. As I listened, I wondered about home. My cat is probably depressed by now. **My cat hurt his paw when I went to Huntsville, Alabama to visit some family members.  
**Hopefully my mom really knows of my whereabouts and that I'm fine. I'm gonna try and visit her some time soon. I was snapped out of my train of thought when Holiday tapped my shoulder. She lead me into her room.

"So what did you need me for?"

"I figured you would need some better clothes until you could get your own back at home." She dug through her closet and handed me a black Slipknot shirt and A pair of blue jeans. I looked quizzically at Holiday.

"They were my niece's." I'm still wondering why she has them and not her niece.

I changed into them and walked outside, ramming straight into Rex and knocking him flat on his back.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there." I leaned my crutches against the wall and held out my hand to help him up. He took it and stood up.

"That's alright. I have had a _whole_ lot worse. Trust me."

"Just a random question. What of your family?" I said, being nosy, as usual.

His entire aura changed as soon as I asked that. Did I say something wrong?

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you're fine. It's just that I don't know any of my family. It's like I don't have one."

"Don't say that. Everyone has a family. Family isn't decided by blood, you know."

"Speaking of family, I'd love to meet yours."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get there?"

He smiled. "I'll show you. Just follow me."

"WHOOO HOOO!" I yelled, wind whipping through my hair, clinging to Rex's back as he flew. He's an EVO, but the coolest one ever!  
"Do you do this everyday?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Rex shrugged. The scenery below became more and more familiar as we approached home.

When we saw my home, it was nothing but rubble.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, that was fun. Let's see how chapter 2 turns out. Thank you Numbah 175 for all the help and support! If there is anything in here mentioning someone named Pointer, please diregard it.

Chapter 2

"Oh no." My usually half-closed eyes widened at the sight of my home, a pile of rubble. Rex landed and I ran over to the wreckage. I looked up to the sky and saw a Providence jet flying away from the house. I ignored it and looked around desperately to see if anyone survived. Becoming even more frantic, I started to dig, making my hands hurt. I threw bricks and pieces of roof to the side.  
I dug up a small feline body that I instantly recognized as my cat. I cried into his dirty fur for a minute and placed him back down

I uncovered my back-up belonging chest. That was for if something like this happened, my most precious things were protected. I'm paranoid about disasters.

"Guess I won't have to buy any clothes." I mumbled sarcastically. I looked over to see Rex intently digging in one particular spot.

He uncovered an arm. Around the wrist was the bracelet I had given my mother one year for Christmas. Rex generated a giant mechanical fist and lifted the huge piece of roof that was covering my mother. Underneath, she lay, bloodied and broken. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Eva, it that you?" She said in a weak voice. Rex crouched beside me, strangely quiet.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

"I *cough cough* don't know. It all happened so fast."

"Mom, we need to get you some help! You're coughing up blood!"

"No. I'm afraid it's too late for that." And deep down in my heart, I knew she was right.

"I am not gonna let you die!"

"Please, remember this. I love you and I will always be smiling down on you." She smiled weakly, "Here, take this."  
She took off the bracelet and feebly dropped it into my lap.

"Now go. Before the gas in the stove lights on fire." The force in her voice was incredible considering the fact that she was near death.

"No! I'm not leaving you."

She gave me a small smile. "Always the stubborn one. Boy, take my daughter away from here, Before it's too late."

Rex very reluctantly took the chest, grabbed my hand and flew off. I looked down to see the spot where I stood a second ago explode, scattering the remaining pieces of my home. We flew back to the Providence base.

"And the lovebirds have arrived!" Bobo announced as soon as he saw us. Rex gave him a look that said 'Not now, Bobo'. Rex put the chest down on the floor once we got inside our room. I sat down on the bed and rubbed my cast.

"Look, Eva, I'm sorry about your mom."

"Don't be. It wasn't you're fault."

"Not to be mean, but you don't seem to be very sad about that."

"That's the way I am. At funerals, I don't cry and I don't look at the body."

"Why? I mean, I would think that you would want to see that person one last time."

"When you look at a person in casket you remember them as nothing but a dead body, not the being that you loved. Oh, how did we get on this topic? Let's lighten the mood, shall we?"** That truly is how I remember my grandfather.**

Rex was left with a puzzled look on his face after my unnaturally swift change in emotions. **For real, I do that alot.**

"I do that. Get used to it."

"Um, okay."

"So, what exactly do people do around here? Anything interesting?" I casually asked.

"Nothing interesting around here. That's why I like to break out of this place."

"You say that as if Providence is some sort of prison."

"In my world, it is."

"Well, when you leave, where do you go?"

"That depends on how I'm feeling. If I need a bit of normal, I go visit my friend, Noah."

"Noah...?"

"He's a guy I met one day after I got out."

"When can I meet him?"

"Sometime this week. Why do you ask?" Rex asked, curious.

"There's a guy named Noah at my highschool. I want to see if he's the same person."

"So, what all do you have in here?" Rex pointed at the chest. "It's kinda heavy."

I thought about it for a minute. "Personal things which I can't show you because of your gender, several gifts given to me by friends and my mom, and stuff I collected throughout my life. Books, my journal, paint, paintbrushes, paintings, and alot of other stuff." I lifted the chest and placed it in a corner so that it wasn't in the way. Just then, Six walked in. When he saw Rex, a surprised expression flashed across his face.

"Rex, Holiday wants to run some tests on you."

"Great, more needles. I'm coming."

"Are you scared of needles?" I looked squarely at Rex.

"Are you?" he said before turning to leave.

"Heck yeah, I am. Just glad to see I'm not the only person on the planet whose afraid of needles."

"...Whatever you say. See ya later."

I went over to the chest and grabbed my journal. I started to write down all that happened today and yesterday. I wrote about my being saved by Six from the deer EVO, meeting Doctor Holiday, Bobo, and most importantly Rex. NO, WE ARE NOT BF/GF! We're just friends, okay? Anyway, recalling my mother's death was hard for me but not a tear was shed. People say I'm cold because of that, but I don't give a (bleep).  
The door slid open, snapping me back into reality. Holiday stood in the door.

"Come on. I've got something to tell you."

I followed her out the room and into her lab, where Rex was waiting.

"Alright, I have some interesting news for you, Eva. You have active nanites."

...Well that was unexpected. "So I'm an EVO...?"

"Correct."

"How come I haven't transformed or shifted or whatever?"

"I'm still trying to find the answer for that one. I'll let you know as soon as I get the answer. "

Rex appeared thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, I've sensed an EVO in you, but it wasn't truly active. Like it was...hmmm..."

"Dormant?" I suggested.

"Yeah, like that." **It is so freaking cold down here. I am sitting here typing with gloves on.**

"So we just wait and see what happens?" I looked at Holiday.

"I'm afraid so. Should I tell your mother about this?"

"There's no need. She passed just recently."

"What? How?" She had very concerned expression.

"I leave that for Rex to tell you. Back to the room, then!" I skipped out of the lab for the heck of it without even waiting for either of their responses. The door to our room slid open...and I caught Bobo reading my journal! Oh, I'm gonna kill that monkey! Okay, lets not get violent...as much as I want to. I took in a deep breath.  
"Bobo, why, may I ask, are you reading my journal?"

"I was curious." He shrugged as if he didn't know he was _this _close to being strangled to death.

"You know curiousity killed the cat, right?" I said in a deadly calm tone, advancing towards him.

"Uh oh." He leaped up, still holding me journal, and zoomed out of the room with incredable speed. He's fast, I'll give him that. But he'll never escape me, not as long as I'm still breathing! I followed him out the room, nearly matching his pace. We passed quite a few Providence agents, who was left wondering what those two blurs were. Then Six stepped into the hall just after Bobo passed but before I could. I slammed right into him and fell back on my butt.

"Oooowwwwuh." I rubbed my throbbing butt. Six held out a hand for me, unfazed. How does he do that? It almost felt like I hit a brick wall instead of a person! I firmly grasped his hand and stood up.

"Uhhh, sorry about that. The monkey's got something I really want right about now."

"Don't be."

"You see, I-wait, you don't like him very much, do you?"

"To an extent."

"Well I have to go off and kill that monkey. I hope I wasn't bothering you."

"I'm used to this sort of situation."

I turned and trailed off in the direction Bobo went. My mostly healed leg started to throb from the running. After searching all over the place, I gave up and walked back to our room. Then I ran right into Rex, who was directly in front of the door when it opened. I knocked him on his back and I landed right on top of him. This is SO embarrassing! And what is with me and runniing into people? I quickly sat up and looked at Rex.

Then I realized what part of Rex I was sitting on... Yep, this is the worst day of my life. Hopefully, no one sees this (Bobo).

I scrambled off him and half crawled into our room. Rex stood up, his face an interesting shade of pink. He handed me my journal.

"Thanks! How'd you get it back?"

He shrugged. "Bobo gave it to me. He didi it so you can kill me not him."

"Oh, I trust you. It's the monkey I don't trust."

"You know, you're the only kid my age that I can truly trust." He said honestly.

"Well, thanks but what about your friend Noah?"

"Something happened and I can't trust him completely anymore."

"Hey, what time is it? You really need a wall clock."

He looked at his watch. "2:55 pm."

Wow, time flies. "So, what now?"

"We can go visit Noah."

"Nah, you might get in trouble. Let's wait a few days and then go."

"Good call." Rex nodded.

"I'm going to read a book, if you don't mind." I went over to the burned wooden chest and grabbed a random Bleach volume. I sat on Rex's bed and started to read. A little later I heard music and looked over at Rex. He was listening to his own music laying on the bed. I went back to reading. After 3 hours of reading I stood and flicked on the TV. Hmmm...weather channel...boring...the local news...I don't feel like learning about the latest person who died...Ooh, a mass extinction documentary! I've always loved to see recreated dinosaur extinctions. Lots of fire!

After it went off, it got pretty boring afterwards. Rex was writing in a journal that looked a whole lot like mine. I'm hoping that was just a coincidence. The door slid open. I looked up to see Bobo walk in. He saw me and walked cautiously over to Rex, keeping his eyes on me. I smiled.

"Don't worry.I'm not gonna kill you." He relaxed at my statement.

"So, what hae you two been doin' in here?"

Ignoring what was hidden in that question, Rex and I answered. "Reading. Listening to music. Watching TV."

"Wow, boring. I was expecting something more interesting. Ah well." he hopped up to his bunk and stayed up there. Boredom is starting to kill me. I turned to Rex.  
"Whatcha doin?" That sounded alot like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb. **I love that show.**

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing." He looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"That was kind of a random question."

"Yeah, I know, Rex. Rex? Rex?" I stopped for a moment. "Elvis Presley!"

He snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"Heh heh heh, I knew that would get your attention. Anyway, why'd you space out like that?"

"I was...remembering something long forgotten." He ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

"Well, that was poetic. Remembering what?" I am so curious by nature.

"The way you asked me what I'm doing sounded awefully familiar..."

Okay, now I'm interested. "You have...amnesia?"

"Yeah, but ever since you've been around stuff's been coming back to me."

"Well, before I met you, I didn't know anything of you. But maybe I was a friend to you before your memory was wiped."

"Yeah, but if you didn't know anything about me before we met, how could you be a friend to me?" He turned to look into my dark brown eyes.

"For years, I've tried to remember something that happened to me. In my mind, it was just 2 years of blankness. I can't remember anything that happened to me the year before and the year after the nanite event." The door slid open again. This time there was a blonde guy with a dark green jacket and wearing a brown shirt.

"Oh, hey Noah." Rex casually said to him.

"Hi!" I said happily. Then something clicked. "You're the same dude who showed me to my class on the first day of school!"  
I had a feeling he was going to be the same guy.

"Uh, excuse me?" He said with a confused look. He didn't recognize me, apparently.

"You know, we go to the same high school." I said, trying to get him to recognize me.

"...Oh yeah, you're...Eva, right?"

"_Si_." Sheesh it took him long enough.

"Rex, how did she end up here?" I can't stand it when people talk like I'm invisible or something. He told the whole story to Noah.

"Aw man. Sorry about your mom."

"No need to feel sorry for an orphaned EVO." I commented.

"Wait, you're an EVO, too?"

I started scratching my leg. "Yep."

"...So what can you do?"

"I don't know yet." Man this is really starting to itch!

"Uh, Eva? I think we just found out!" Rex began to get up and seemed on high alert. I looked down and saw long black claws sprouting from my fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am like totallly estatic right now. I just watched the newest episode of generator rex on youtube and it was AWESOME! YES! FINALLY! SIX AND HOLIDAY ARE _HOLDING HANDS_! And I still dont like circe. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I curiously observed the black claws. I seriously hope this isn't the only thing I can do, otherwise I will be very upset. Hey...Why are they looking at me like I'm about to hurt them?  
"Guys, it's okay. I'm not gonna turn into some savage mindless creature." I held both hands up. Noah inched further towards the door and Rex slipped into a fighting stance. Oh, right. The claws. I concentrated on retracting them. I didn't expect them to retract but they did swiftly. Noah was still half way up the wall.

"It's alright. I can control my presently limited abilities." I sighed. Rex relaxed.

"For a second there, I thought you really were gonna go EVO." He nervously laughed. "we've got to get you to the Doctor."  
He grabbed my wrist and nearly dragged me out of the door. Noah followed behind.

"Doc? I've got something to tell you." Rex rushed into the room. The doctor looked up from her microscope.

"What is it?"

"Somehow I activated my nanites." I said before Rex could even open his mouth.

"How?" She was listening intently now.

"I started scratching and this happened." I concentrated and the black claws returned.

She turned to grab something and came back with a needle. I seriously do not want a shot right about now.

"I want to draw some blood now that you've activated your nanites." As the needle came close to me, hard black scales appeared on the patch of my tanned skin just below the needle as if to deflect it. Noah gasped. Rex tilted his head in curiosity. Holiday tried in a different spot: the same thing happened. She looked at me expectantly.  
"What? I am not consciously doing that."

"Is there anything bothering you?" Holiday questioned.

"Well, I seriously don't want you to shoot me with that needle."

"That's what I thought. Your nanites are responding to your thoughts." Just then, Six walked in. He turned to Rex.

"Rex, we have a mission." And, as usual, he left without waiting for Rex's rebuttal. Rex groaned and waved goodbye. Noah waved too and left (I'm assuming) for home.

"Good. Now that Rex is gone, I can talk to you privately." Holiday said in a serious tone. "I think I know who killed your mother."

I stared looked at her in disbelief. "What do you mean 'killed'?"

"A few days ago I heard other agents talking about a woman who played a major role in the creation of nanites. They said that our boss, White Knight, ordered them to bomb the woman's home. For what reason, I don't know." Then a huge TV screen flicked on and a man in a white suit appeared. He gave me a liquid nitrogen cold look that gave me a really bad case of the goose bumps. I do not like this guy. Not at all. He spoke in a hard tone to Holiday.

"You should be working not chatting with our newest weapon." What do you mean _newest weapon_?

"Right sir. I'll wrap this up quickly." Holiday responded with slight monotone.

"Quickly isn't good enough. I don't want to see this again, Doctor Holiday." Then the screen flicked off.

"That was White Knight. I believe Providence caused your mother's death. And that White has a direct connection to it. I'm not 100% sure about that theory, though."  
The door slid open and a female Providence agent rushed inside.  
"Holiday, Rex failed the mission he was assigned and was severly injured. We need to get you there to give him immediate attention before it's too late!"

The look of surprise on her face told me Rex wasn't one to just fail missions. She ran for door and I followed close behind. When we got to one of the jets, she turned the me suddenly and put her hands on my shoulders.  
"Eva, you have to stay here! It's going to be too dangerous for you!"

I stood my ground. "No! I'm his _friend_! I have to do what ever I can to help!" I briskly went around her and boarded the jet. She didn't argue and went on board.

The jet flew faster than I ever thought one could and reached our destination in five minutes. The ground was crawling with oversized deer EVOs. Oh no, not again! Holiday looked at me.

I want you to stay in while we take care of this." She stood up and led the dozens of armed Providence agents. Before the door shut, I managed to slip out with out anyone noticing. All the EVOs were preoccupied with the Providence agent. I took this as an advantage. I need some sort of way to scare some of them away. After all, they are still deer...Ah! Wolves scare deer! But I can't howl...can I? I looked at one of the compound-eyed, sickening yellow deer. I had to try. I tilted my head to the partly visible moon in the sunset and howled loud enough to scare the ones nearest to me away. It sounded too wolf-like to be coming from a human. A group of 5 EVOs turned and formed a circle around me. the one in front of me stomped on the grass and growled at me. I growled back. Then all five of them threw themselves at me. I could barely bring my arms up to shield my face when a sharp pair of antlers scratched the bridge of my nose**. Like Iruka's scar from Naruto**.

Alright, enough is enough! I can't breathe!

Suddenly I felt the crushing weight lift itself off me. The EVOs were cowering around me, gazing at me as if I had turned into something scarier than themselves. I felt power and vengence flow through my veins. I looked down and saw a hand, _my _hand, covered in black scales pressed to the grass. Wait...I'm standing on all fours? And without difficulty? Taking up a bit off my field of vision was a scaly wolf-like mussle. I can look at my new power later. I needed to find Rex. I looked around in the battle and spotted Six, fighting 1 to 20. His face remained as stoic as ever, slashing limbs off the EVOs. I crept along, working my hardest not to be spotted by him. If he saw me like this he would try to kill me. I soon found a trail of glistening red blood leading into a forest. I took off in a run, feeling a great pain in my side. My own blood began to run and drip off my scales. The trail led a good ways into the woods, but I never slowed down. My nose filled with a scent that I just knew was Rex's. I followed the trail for what seemed like eons, half-knowing what was at the end.

I reached a small natural clearing in the trees. There was a lone deer EVO and it seemed to protecting something. A twig snapped underneath my foot. The EVO heard and spin around, snarling visciously. I braced myself and snarled. Blood loss was starting to sap me of my energy and adrenaline was wearing thin. Then I saw what the EVO was protecting.

Rex, bloodied and unconscious by a tall oak tree.

My eyes widened. Feeling the power again, I hurled myself at the deer EVO. Before it could even move, my jaws were around it's neck. I slowly shut my jaws to maximize the pain. After it died, I threw it's body into a tree, splitting it's head wide open. I quietly went over to Rex and nudged him with my muzzle. His eyes fluttered open. He took one look at me, fearfully scooted closer to the tree, and attempted to form a giant mechanical fist. He must not know it's me. I concentrated, filling my mind with the image of my normal self. Then, I was on two legs again. I crouched beside Rex. He relaxed once he saw me back in my normal body.

"Rex are you alright?"

"*cough* Heh, I'm still breathing." He smiled weakly. It didn't last very long. His face twisted in pain as he sat up.  
"We...have to...get back...to...the jet." He strained to say. I nodded and helped his to his feet. I put his left arm around my shoulders and I grabbed him around the waist with my other arm to keep him from slipping back to the ground. We hurried along the blood trail and got to the location of where the jet is.

Or was.

The Providence jet was off in the distance, zooming away from the clearing. EVOs were falling off it as it retreated. The EVOs were still there, walking among their own dead.

Rex put his finger to his ear, I'm assuming, to a communicator. He jerked his hand back like he got shocked. He took the piece out, dropped it on the ground and crushed it underneath his foot in frustration.

"Rex, we can't try and go after them. We'll die within 10 seconds if we go out there." I looked at him.

"Oh well. I can just fly us back." He tried to form the metal wings and failed miserably.

"Oh no you don't. You have to wait untill you are completely healed."

"Alright, _Mom_."

I don't know what I'm going to do with a guy like that. Well, I can't just leave him. We turned around and headed back where we came. After a good mile and a half of walking, we stopped by a small creek. I wordlessly sat Rex down on a rock close to the creek. I went down to the creek, ripped a piece of cloth off my shirt and dampened it. I turned back to Rex and dabbed at a gushing wound on the side of his head. He jerked back, looking like an angry kitten.

"OW! That hurts!"

I continued on. "Oh, hush, you big baby. I'm doing this for you benefit."

"It still stings like crazy." He folded his arms over his chest in the moonlight. Night already? He sat like a child who didn't want to clean his room.

We settled on a large slab of rock by the bank of the creek and I further tended to Rex's wounds, completely shredding up his jacket for make shift bandages to stop the bleeding.

...

I set off to gather fire wood. I won't be a very good idea to travel at night looking for help. I made Rex promise on the Bible that he would not move away from the creek. After getting a bundle of wood, I headed back. Rex was sitting cross-legged on the ground, asleep. A smile crept onto my face. I silently set the sticks down and tiptoed over to Rex. I inhaled deeply and shouted,  
"WAKE UP!"

"ACK!" he bolted awake and fell hard on his back. I laughed so hard no sound came out.

"That was so not funny!" Rex quickly stood up, so red in the face you could see it in the dark.

"That was hilarious!"

"No it was NOT!" He chased me around the clearing and I played along. This felt so much like playing Tag with my friends in kindergarten. Soon we both were laughing histerically lying on the ground beside each other. **I used to chase my sister around the house alot when I was little. *sigh* Good times, good times.**

The laughter died down and I started the fire fearing for some reason that Rex would start a forest fire. I sat down close to Rex (it was still cold even with the fire). The Campfire Song song (from Spongebob) ran through my head. **When I went camping with a group of friends and a few adults, I started singing it. Then everyone buss out singing that. The adults were like "Huh?" It was hilarious watching them react to us singing that stupid song.**

After a few moments of silence, I recalled today's events and decided to get some rest.  
"I'm going to sleep. Night, Rex." I laid down on my now sensitive side and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when I felt a welcoming wall of warmth press itself against my back. I turned a bit to see Rex, closer than I would have ever wanted.

"What are you doing?"

"We're both gonna freeze if we don't stay close." A little ackward but the smartest thing I ever heard come out of his mouth. I very reluctantly agreed. This is the closest I have ever been to a guy and I never ever _ever_ planned on getting this close! I drew my knees towards my chest and watched an ant walk by. At least it knows where to go to get home. Sleep surrounded me like a fog and I let it take over me, snuggling close to Rex and listening to the creatures of the night stir.

I was walking around the woods searching for Rex when something appeared to me. It had a sotr of misty form to it even as it was taking shape.  
'Eva.' It said. that voice was too familiar. M-Mom...?  
'Eva, look out for your uncle.' The apparation of my nother started to fade away. I paniced.  
'Wait! What's that supposed to mean?' Mom continued to fade away. I tried to grab her arm.  
'Look out for your uncle...' And she was gone.  
I fell to my knees crying. I mumbled.  
'Wait. Don't go.'

Sunlight shined on my face, waking me. I opened my eyes and blinked...Where am I? Oh, yeah. the middle of the woods. Light snoring met my ear. I turned my body around to face Rex. He had his arms around me. Usually I don't guys let do that but I'll cut him some slack. I sat up and heard the first bird calls of the day. The fire died out but I can fix that later. I stood up and stretched. I walked over to the creek and looked at my reflection. I gasped. Scales covered the cut on my nose! I touched the scales gingerly, fearing they might be sensitive. To the contrary, they were as hard as stone. I pulled at one of the scales. It did not budge nor did it hurt. So my nanites begin to heal me as soon as I get hurt? Cool!  
I was broken out of my thoughts when Rex sat up abruptly.

"Mornin'." I said sleepily.

"Mornin'." Rex stood and started to walk away towards the woods. I jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think your going?"

He blushed slightly. "I gotta go."

I raised an eyebrow. "Go where?"

He blushed harder. "You know, _go. Bad_."

I thought about it for a half a second. Then I automatically let go. "Oh. Well then. Go." He scurried off into the brush and soon after I heard a sigh of relief. Aparently he didn't get very far. I found a blackberry bush and collected all the ripe ones while Rex was off...doing his business.

Rex came back through the bushes looking much more relaxed than before. We silently ate our blackberries.

"So, how are we gonna get out of here?" Rex asked me.

"I wish I had a pair of wings to fly us out."

"No biggie. I can do that myself." He formed his jet pack or whatever you call it.

I shook my head vigoriously. "No, you were hurt the most between the two of us. And besides, I get to discover more of my EVO powers."

...

We walked back to the deer EVO clearing from yesterday. They were still there. And I had a feeling that this was the only clearing large enough to land an airplane for miles around.

"So what do we do now?" Rex whispered to me.

"We wait for them to leave. I have the strong sense that they will be gone by tommorrow morning."

So we sat there, hidden in the bushes. A few hushed conversations were carried out as the sun traveled through the sky. We took nessessary "breaks" and thumbwrestled. The day melted into night. We relaxed laying on the ground. Soon we fell asleep together underneath a rasberry bush.

...

The sound of engines jolted me awake. The EVOs were gone and a Providence jet was landing! I shook my friend awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Get up! Our ride's here!"

He snapped out of it and swiftly stood up. We both ran out of the bushes, yelling to get their attention. When the craft touched down, Holiday, Six, and Bobo walked out. As soon as she saw us, she ran towards us and hugged us both tightly. I saw Six facepalm. I pushed slightly away from Holiday, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She gave me a sad look.

"Sorry. I am not one for physical contact."

Bobo smirked. "Looks like you have a new friend, green bean." Six ignored that comment. I bared my teeth at the monkey. He shrunk back. I have fangs, don't I?

"Good to have you two back." Six said with a little more than his usual stoic tone. I thanked him with my eyes and boarded the jet. Bobo sat in front of Rex and me while Six and Holiday piloted. We sat in silence for a minute before Bobo started to interrogate us.

Bobo had a sly grin on his face. "So, what went on between you two down there?"

"It's nothing like that!" Rex responded.

"Oh, really?" He looked even more interested.

"Let's put it like this: what happens in the woods,-" Rex caught on and we both continued in unison. "stays in the woods!"

"Geez. Take a chill pill."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence between us three. Thank God! When we arrived to the main Providence base, they hussled us out and lead us to a door. Six turned to me.

"You will have a meeting with White Knight along with the rest of us." He lead us in.

It was nothing but a big white room with a huge TV screen. Suddenly it flicked on and the same man in white from a few days ago was on the screen.

"Eva. Providence is very grateful that you were found." I heard Rex mumble something as I stood up front. I stood up straight and nodded once.

"From now on, You will be accompaning Rex on missions. Agent Six will provide the details. Dissmissed." I held the hard expression and walked out silently.

I went to our room and flopped face down onto the bottom bunk. Though it was in the middle of the day, sleep crept up on me. My last thought ran through my head before sleep won the battle.

I am gonna have one heck of day tommorrow.

**Phew, that was long!****I'm runnin a bit low on ideas. **And I'm stuck on what her first mission should be like.  
First three to review will get their ideas put in the story! C'mon ya know ya want to! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Random question for all of ya. Have you ever went to a new school and met someone that looks exactly like somebody at your old school? Share your answer in a review! **

Chapter 4

I woke in the middle of the night. Rex was snoring beside me. I stood up. Man, it's dark in here. As soon as I thought that, my eyes adjusted so that the night seemed as bright as the beginning of a sunset. Nanites. Again. Well, it's time to be nosy. I grabbed my sunglasses (just in case some one decides to cut the lights on on me) and started down the hall.

This place is flippin' scary at night. Makes you think of the monsters you used to be scared of when you were 5.

I walked on. I could entertain myself in Doc's lab...nah I might burn the whole place down. As much as I'd love to do that I'm not going to.

...I AM SO F***ING BORED!

I started to daydream. I thought about what my mom's spirit said to me. What did she mean by watch out for my uncle? I didn't even know I had an uncle! This just doesn't make any sense! She coulda at least told me his name! I mean, really? I facepalmed. I need some fresh air. I went back to our room and grabbed my black turtleneck and a pair of black pants out of the chest. I scurried as quietly as I possibly could to the bathroom and changed clothes. I left my old clothes in the room.

...

Once outside, I looked around. Nothing interesting. Do they like isolation around here? You'd have to have a pretty warped mind to build something like this all the way out here...

Now, what can I do out here? I really wish I could fly or something like that right now...something just came out of my back and it felt weird. I glanced back. I had these huge black scaly bat wings. Cool! But I don't know how to fly...oh well! Might as well learn while I got them.

I stretched my wings. I lifted them up and brought them back down powerfully. I was snapped into the air. I wobbled, scaring the living crap outta me. I got a hold of myself and pushed forward. I moved forward a couple of yards. Pushing harder, I rose around 30 feet, growing more confident in my flight skills. I tilted one of my wings a little, causing me to turn sharply to the left.  
"Whoa! OK, lets take this nice and slow..." I angled my body in such a way that I could fly more easily. I used my arms to help keep balance in the air.

Hey, this is starting to become more natural to me. To feel the wind in my face...to be as light as a feather...to be high above the ground without fear...

I opened my eyes and found myself gliding in the air, drifting on warm thermals. I expected fear to race through my mind but I wasn't the slightest bit scared. My mind was even at a strange peace. That doesn't happen very often to me, either. The sun had already begun to rise. I stopped in the air and hovered in front of our wonderful star. My face began to warm in the orange light. I stared smiling at the gentle pink and red clouds now closer than ever. I was in the perfect world. I stayed there for possibly hours enjoying the peace and freedom.

A voice snatched me out of my own little world and I looked down. Rex, Bobo, and Six were stand far below me.

I reluctantly flew down to them and landed, keeping my wings.

"Eva, we have a mission." Six turned and walked towards one of the parked jets. I looked at Rex, whose eyes were slightly red.

"You OK, sleepy head?" I asked him.

"Just a bit tired."

"Hey, no one asked me if I was OK!" Bobo complained.

"Well that's because I didn't want your opinion." I retorted. Rex snickered. Bobo looked like he was about to say something else but decided against it.

"So, what will we be doing on this mission?" I asked Six once we were in the air.

"Taking down an EVO in a densely populated suburban area." He said emotionlessly. It must take alot to get him to show any type of emotion.

I walked back to my seat and sat down. Rex was looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"You look like a ninja."

Ok...didn't see that coming. "Oh, really?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had some kind of hidden weapon like aggro-nanny over there. Speaking of him, does his...stoic-ness ever bother you?"

I tilted my head to the side. "No it doesn't."

"Why?"

"Well for one he saved my life and that you never know what he's been through in life."

"Hm, never thought of it that way."

"What would make you ask that?"

"It bothers me to no end sometimes."

"We're here." Six said from up front. We touched down and the hatch opened. All four of us walked out onto the street. The street appeared to be once busy, with all the cars in the lanes. But all of them were abandoned, with doors left open. A few people stood on the sidewalk glaring at us. I ignored them.

"So What are we waiting on?" I watched Rex form his mechanical fists. SIx grabbed a tight hold of his katanas and Bobo pulled a pair o fbig red blasters from behind him. Remembering the form I had when I was fighting the deer EVOs, I concentrated and felt myself shift and fall onto alll fours. Flexing my wings, I braced myself.

A few moments went by. Nothing happened. Maybe there was nothing here.

**_BOOM!_**

On second thought, maybe there was!

A giant dog-like EVO landed in front of us from out of nowhere. Its teeth were too long for its mouth so they jutted in all directions like an anglerfish. Its purple "fur" waved around like short tentacles. Its paws looked like slimely frog feet. The thing had no tail and no ears.

D*mn.

Before even Six could move, I leaped forward, growling loudly. The EVO snarled at me. It was more like a deep sounding staticy TV.

I slashed at it with all my might. Only one claw connected and even worse it didn't even draw any blood.

The EVO smacked me sending me into a brick wall. I heard 2 voices yell my name in unison. I heard the clear sound of katanas slicing through the air and the pounding of metal. Okay, this is really starting to piss me off! I sprang up and raced forward. This time I flew into the air with great speed. I zoomed past Six, Rex, and Bobo. I flew right up into its face and I clawed at it again. I missed and ended up having a palm pressed against its broad forehead.

Time seemed to slow down. I sensed something inside of the great beast...like something inside of it was protesting my will! I'll fix that soon enough. I concentrated, trying to push my own will over its will. Then I felt it sort of shrinking back, perhaps temporarily shutting down. I was brought back into reality. I took my hand (or paw which ever you like) The EVO was motionless, like some kind of weird statue.

"Rex, cure it." I heard Six say.

"Oh, uh, right." Rex responded. He walked over and pressed both hands on the EVO's forearm. Blue streams that looked a whole lot like circuits ran up the creatures arm. It started to shrink down to nothing but a 4 year old boy. He moaned and sat up. He caught sight of me and a smile formed on his face.

"You're a dragon!" He said in a high-pitched voice. Six slid his katanas back up his sleeves. Bobo smirked at the ackward scene. I crouched so that I was eye level with the kid.

"Hey, where's your mom?" I asked in a gentler than intended voice.

He pointed to one of the only undamaged house in the area. "That's where me and Mommy live!"

I shifted back to original form and grabbed the boy's hand. "C'mon. I'll take you to your mom. By the way what's your name?"

"I'm Luis! What's yurs?"

We walked up to the front door of the house and I rang the doorbell. "I'm Eva."

A stressed young woman opened the door. The kid let go of my hand and ran over to his mother, hugging her legs.

"Thank you so much for saving my little boy. How can I ever repay you?" Tears streamed down her face as she spoke.

"No need to. I did it because it was right, not for pay." I turned and began walking towards the jet.

Just as I was about to board, the kid yelled my name. "Bye Eva!"

I turned and waved before walking up the hatch. The other three were already on board. Rex and Bobo were looking at me strangely.

"What?"

Bobo smirked. "Didn't know ya were good with kids."

"Me neither." Rex agreed. The jet started up and we were in the air soon after.

"More of a girl thing that even I don't understand." I started fidgeting with my hair. Nervous tick.

"Why do you do that?"

"When you grow your hair out, which isn't likely, then you'll understand."

Bobo cut in, "You got enough hair for the both of you all."

"Don't make me bite you."

"You ain't got the teeth for it."

"Ya think that's gonna stop me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I wonder whether or not your the usual savage EVO." Bobo shook his head.

"You say that as if I'm not human."

Rex spoke up this time. "That's because you aren't human."

"What makes you say that? I still have DNA that tells that I am human. And you are too, like it or not."

"Oh I forgot to give you this earlier." He handed me this ear piece. I placed it in my ear.

The rest of the ride was spent in a rather choking silence. At last we landed, making my ears pop.

...

In Doc's lab, Holiday ran a few tests on Rex and I. I swung my legs around since they didn't even touch the floor.

Holiday walked over to me and shone a bright light in my eyes to examine them. Then she jumped back. What now?

"What?"

"Your pupils are thin slits now and your irises are a golden brown."

"Eva, look at me." Rex said. I turned my head to look at him.

"Wow that is so cool!"

Holiday continued the tests. "Anything interesting happen today? I heard it was your first mission."

"Well I managed to keep an enormous EVO from moving at all." She looked at me, interested.

"And something temporarily shut its nanites down." Rex added.

"Did you have any physical contact with the EVO?" Holiday questioned.

"Yeah. When I touched it, time seemed to slow and I sensed something protesting against my own will inside it."

"You were able to shut down the nanites of that EVO...!" She gasped slightly. She held up a needle. Not again!

"Let me take your blood this time. I'm sure you have more control over your abilities now." I let her stick me with that needle and draw blood. Then she stuck Rex with a different needle. A few minutes went by and just swung my legs some more. Soon she turned back around with a shocked expression on her face.

"Eva, your nanites are more complete than normal EVOs but not as complete as Rex's."

"I take it that's good." I pulled a ponytail holder out of my pocket (I don't even know how that got in there!) and put my hair in a low ponytail. I left a bang of hair to hang over my right eye. Then a big TV screen turned on and the same guy in white appeared. Still had that cold look on his face.

"All of you, get in the briefing room, now. Agent Six will be waiting for you there." Then it went off.

...

"So what is it that you need White?" Rex asked casually. White glared at him. I can just see the electricity!

"...I want to commend our newest member on her performance during her first mission." Here we go again, talking like I'm invisible!  
"I wanted to give her directions but _someone_ forgot to give her the ear piece." More glaring at Rex.

A link showed up on the screen that looked like a international news report.

_"Does Providence have a new weapon working for them? Witnesses have reported seeing a dragon-like EVO, or monster as some call it, fighting alongside Providence's well known weapon. After "curing" the rampaging EVO, whole turned out to be a toddler, the dragon actually turned into a teenage girl." _They began showing footage of me in the entire fight and walking the kid home. The news reporter kept talking as the video went on.  
_"She walked the child home and boarded a Providence jet. The child's mother was however just relieved to have her son back.  
_The kid's mom then spoke. _"I don't care if an EVO saved my child or not I'm just glad he's safe. You will never know how glad I am that she came to help."_

"Well that was the most positive thing anyone has ever really said about Providence. They didn't show any of my awesomeness, though." Rex commented, a little dissappointed. Six arched an eyebrow.

"You have done remarkably well for a beginner. You teach a thing or two to your comrad. You both are dissmissed."

...

"Well that was the highest compliment I've ever heard come outta the boss." Rex said as he sat down to play some video games in our room.. **That sounds like a good idea right now but I'm supposed to be doing homework ;)**

I settled down with my journal. I paused for a moment and looked over at Bobo, who was polishing his blasters. No he wouldn't take my journal, again. And if he does, he won't live to regret it. I wrote down the day's events with detail. Hours passed, and it got pretty late. I changed in the ladies' room and retired for the night. Not too long after my head hit the pillow, I began to dream.

A man in a slightly tattered brown trench coat had his back to me. He had something like a gold mechanical hand for his left one by his side. The scenery around it would be one you'd expect to see in an old abandoned castle.  
There were some strange thick vines twisting up into the air in front of the man with the metal hand. I looked at the very top of the vines to see someone being held in them. He was glaring hard at the man with the metal hand. Metal Hand only smirked and began speaking in words I could not hear. I looked back at the man in the vines. I saw a worn name tag on his shirt.

_Dr. Daniel Bluestone._

Uncle.

**Can anyone guess what she's dreaming about? I'll reveal the answer in later chapters! ;)**

**Oh and my kitten, Joule, says hi. X3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke to the blind white light of our room. Maybe we'll have another mission today. I got out of the bed to see Rex's hand clutching my pants leg like a life line. I yanked away with more power than I ever thought I had. I pulled him out of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Awww, what was that for?" I helped him up.

"There has always been more strength in my legs than in my arms." I can just feel my hair standing all over the place. I popped my knuckles loudly, the way I usually do in the morning, making Rex jump a bit.

"What? Scared of knuckle popping?"

"...No I'm not."

I walked over to my chest and grabbed a black hoodie, a white shirt, and black flare pants. I also got some underwear, soap, things of that nature. I rolled up my underwear in my other clothes so Rex couldn't see them.

I walked out in the hall and to the bathroom. I remember there being a shower.

...

After a nice hot shower, I changed into my fresh clothes. I combed my hair a bit and slipped the hood over my head. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. All was quiet as I drank my juice.

"You're a bit early."

I spit what was left of my orange juice out of my mouth, spraying it all over the table. I wiped my mouth and turned my head towards the source of the voice. Six was sitting there drinking coffee, in his usual attire, a little more casual than I had ever seen him.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me!" I got some paper towels to wipe up the mess I made.

"I can see that." He said, arching an eye brow. He didn't seem like the sarcastic type.

"Well, the early bird gets the worm. And my worm is peace, quiet, and time to think."

He merely nodded. The rest of time was spent in silence much to my and probably Six's pleasure. I rinsed off my bowl and sat back down again, remembering that dream I had. I think it was more than just a dream. What was that place? Who was the guy with the metal hand? Why was that guy in vines of all things? I have so many questions it's frustrating!

Rex and Bobowalked in noisily with Holiday following behind. She looked kinda tired. Hope they get paid overtime.

...

After a rather loud breakfast, Six informed us on our newest mission. He told us about a guy named Van Kliess holding a well known scientist hostage. The light bulb went on.

"Is his name Daniel Bluestone?" I asked Six, hopeful.

"Yes. How did you know?" he asked. Rex looked at me agreeing with Six.

"I'll explain it later. But c'mon. Let's get to Abysus or whatever you call it."

...

In the air, the sky became redder and redder. With the clouds changed Rex's aura. I sensed sadness and betrayal radiating from him. Even Bobo stopped talking. I reached over and patted his shoulder. He looked over at me and I smiled warmly. A little bit of the sadness left his eyes as he smiled back.

"Look, whatever's there we can handle it. Don't look so sad. You're starting to make me depressed." I joked softly.

He smiled a bit wider, but I think it was only to try and make me happy.

...

The hatch opened and we were welcomed by a rather unfriendly environment. The sky was blood red and the plants were not of a natural green. This is making me a bit uneasy. I shifted to my battle form, wing and all. I walked up beside Six. My head was a little bit above his waist. I looked up at him, waiting for instruction. Bobo looked uneasy as well. Rex answered instead of Six.

"C'mon, I'll lead." He walked ahead. We followed behind. The terrain was like a recovering forest for an atomic bomb explosion. The trees didn't appear to be doing that well. I walked by one. Dozens of eyes opened on the trunk of the tree, scaring the living daylights outta me. I ran up beside Rex, who didn't appear to be bothered by these must've been in the EVO business longer than I thought. A beat-up old castle came into view. Rex muttered something so low even I couldn't understand what he was saying.

We got to the doorstep of the dilapidated castle and the door just swung openas if it expected us to be there. We stepped inside. The red sun shone through the holes in the roof, illuminating the place a bit. Those all to familiar vines were all over the place, twisting and turning up and down the walls.

"Providence returns again for what reason?" Someone said from the shadows. I unintentionally began to growl deep in my throat.

"To get something we want. _Van Kliess_." Rex said, surprisingly menacing.

"My, my what a nasty temper. I seen you brought your cousin along." _Cousin?_ How does he know these things?

Then the Van Kliess spoke to me, stepping further out of the shadows. "Long time no see, Eva. How has life been for you?"

"How do you know my name?" I crouched down lower to the ground, ready to pounce if I had to.

"It wouldn't be a very good idea to attack me here, would it?" He snapped his fingers and a small band of EVOs came out. One looked like a school girl only she had four arms and her hair hung over her eyes. The one apparently leading was wolf-like but had solid red eyes, blue metal-like armor or something, and extremely long black claws for fingers. The next one looked like a lizard with two too many legs, a very weird head and had green crystals in its arm. The last one appeared to be a normal teenager. But from what I've seen so far, she's probably far from normal.

Van Kliess lifted his hand and some thick brown vines moved with the motion. The doctor from my dream was entangled in the vines, unconscious.  
"Is this what you want?" He smiled slightly.

Bobo clutched his blasters tightly. Six was in that battle ready stance the whole time. Rex formed two giant mechanical fists. The EVOs behind Van Kliess tensed up, ready to fight. I gave Rex a pleading look. He ignored the warning.

"Hand him over and no one gets hurt." That would've sounded cheesy in any other situation but definitely not now.

"And what if I want something in return?" Van Kliess' smile grew even more.

"Then you'll be counting a few more cracks in your skull." He leaped forward, drawing his fist back to land a punch. Idiot! What a reckless move! The group of EVOs rushed forward but strangely Van Kliess held up a hand, motioning for them to stay put. I snapped out of that trance and jumped towards Rex, ramming him sharply to the left, out of harm's way.

Before I could even land, Van Kliess' vines caught me. They brought me up the face Van Kliess. His reddish brown eyes gleamed with anticipation. I saw the group of EVO procede to overpower Rex, Six and Bobo. I struggled againsted the vines which squeezed me so tightly it hurt to breathe.

"Lets see what your nanites are like." Long needles shot out of the finger tips fo his metal hand. I felt them peirce my body. A strange yellow light blinded me as my body slowly began to fail me. I vaguely heard Rex scream.  
"EVA! Get outta the way, Circe!"

My eyes began to close. My mind wanted to drift away...to set itself into stone...NO! I can't let it end like this! An electric jolt was sent through Van Kliess, sending him back about five meters away. The vines crumbled and I fell to the ground. I can't hold up my EVO form any longer. I let it slip away and I returned to my teenage form. My eyes started to close again as I collasped. the last thing I saw was a pair of feet running towards me and a katana hanging low beside them.

Then blackness.

I woke up, cracking my eyes open. I felt something over my mouth, slightly limiting my breathing. I sat up abruptly, gasping for breath. The mask fell off as I looked around at the blinding whiteness.

"Ugh...where am I?" I mumbled.

"You're at Providence. Remember you joined us." A familiar kind female voice told me.

Then everything that happened hit me like a cannon ball.

My vision cleared, and I saw Doctor Holiday standing by me. I stood, shaking a bit.

"Thanks for helping me. Again."

"You should really be thanking Six. He fought off the Pack in order to protect you." So that's what those EVOs call themselves.

I looked down at my hands. They were wrapped in gauze. Well, that gives me an excuse to wear gloves. I headed for the door then stopped short.

"What of Dr. Bluestone?" I asked Holiday.

"He's in the infirmary. Right now, he's unconscious but fine. Just take it easy. Your nanites didn't respond very well to Van Kliess."

...

I walked towards our room. I proceeded to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Rex? Are you in there?"

"...Yeah."

"Uh, can you let me in?" The door soon slid open as an answer. Rex was sitting on the bed, face in his hands. How did he open that door without moving?  
I sat beside him and put a gauze covered hand on his shoulder. He refused to look at me.

"Rex, what's wrong?" He merely shook his head.

"That's not good enough. C'mon, you can tell me."

"... ...You got hurt because of me." That voice was so sad it scared me.

"Rex, it was not your fault that I got hurt. It was an unavoidable hazard."

Rex smiled a bit at my words. "Now you're starting to sound like Six." Well, at least I'm getting him to smile.

"But still, I could've done something..." Here we go again. I stood up and walked around in front of Rex. Crouching down, I grabbed his face, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Look Rex, don't beat yourself over sometihng you had absolutely no control over. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Got it?"

He blinked. "...Yeah."

"Alright. Now that I've ogt my point across." I stood and patted his head like you would a puppy. He gave me a slightly irritated but playful look and I smiled back. Hey, they brought another bed in. I sat on my new bed close to the back of the room. Same white sheets and sanitized smell. This obsession with white was taken a bit too far. This room is pretty dull, too. I dug into my burned wooden chest and pulled out painting materials. The only hard surface in here is either the wall or the floor. I grabbed some duct tape (I have everything in here don't I?) and taped the square of canvas to the wall. Soon I was painting. Exactly what, I don't know.

Looks sorta like two felines playing with each other. I added short black fur to the male cat and slightly longer black fur to the female. They had joyful and carefree expressions, like many animals. I formed the background. It was a field with tall grass waving in the breeze. I gave the male orange front paws to make it look interesting. The other had white outlines of something that looked like a pair of folded wings. The sky was the orange and gentle red of the sunset.

I do not paint the pictures. They paint themselves with my aid. I heard the door slide open, pulling me out of the pure bliss. I turn to see who it was.

Bobo.

The monkey walked in. "So. What have you two been doin in here? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Rex just laid back down on the bed. I answered, ignoring the real hidden question. "I've been painting for I don't know how long. It's coming along quite well."

"So what are ya paintin'?"

"Come over here and see." I pointed at my masterpiece. He studied it for a moment.

"Is it just me or does sorta remind me of you two?"

Rex hopped up and walked over. We all looked at it.

"It is definitely not just you." He put his hand on his chin. He stared at it for the longest of all of us and Bobo and I started looking at him. He finally noticed.

"What?"

"You were staring at it like you were about to jump into it." Bobo agreed with me. I thought aboutit for a moment.

"Is it bringing anything back to you?"

"How do you know these things?"

I shrugged. "I can feel it in my nerves. So, what were you saying?"

"...The style of that painting is all too familiar."

"I did not mean for it to look like that. I don't paint them. They paint themselves. Okay, lets stop all of this. You too, widow's peak."

"What did you just call me?"

I pointed at his hair. "That point right there is called a widow's peak."

"You would notice something like that, too."

"What? I'm observant to my surroundings." I punched him in the shoulder.

"Wow you hit hard." he rubbed his shoulder.

"Nah, I just have hard knuckles. I got that alot from the guys at school."

Bobo snickered. "Guys, huh?"

"It's nothing like that. I have mostly male friends."

"Oh really?'

"Geez, why do you have to be so negative?" I looked hard at the monkey. Rex laughed at us.

"I ain't negative. I think in an interesting way."

"Hm. A bad way."

The door slid open to reveal Six.

"Follow me you two." then he walked back down the hall. Rex and I followed behind.

...

In the infirmary, the same guy we rescued was sitting on the table, being questioned by The doctor.

I put my hands in my pockets and stood beside Six.

"Eva? It that really you?" Doctor Bluestone looked over at me. He had a gentle, kind voice.

"Yep, that's me but I haven't an inkling of a clue who you are."

"I thought so. Not surprising considering the changes in your life. No point in hiding it anymore, I guess."

"Hiding what?"

"You were not a victim of the nanite event. Your nanites were put into you to make it simple."

"By who?" Rex and I said in unison. I wonder why he responded.

"By me with the help of others. Unfortunately, your nanites were not able to be completed, but Sonic the Hedgehog over there was able to have his nanites completed in time." He pointed at Rex.

"And why weren't they finished afterwards?" I sensed everyone behind me.

"The Nanite Event prevented us from continuing and most of us either died in the blast or turned into EVOs."

A TV flicked on. White was on the screen with his usual cranky look.

"I see you are already questioning the doctor. I would like to speak with him alone."

Outside the infirmary, we carried on conversation with each other. Except Six, who just leaned against the wall. Rex repeatedly spaced out for some reason, making me really frustrated. I wish I could hear what they are talking about. I walked closer to the door, hoping to catch something. I heard nothing...wait, what was that? I listened harder.

"...join Providence?" Came White's stiff voice.

"I don't see why not."

I jumped away from the door, silencing everyone. They looked at me.

"What? I just heard some of what they were talking about in there!"

"Impossible. These walls are sound proof." Six answered.

"But I still heard it!"

"Prehaps it was your nanites that aided you in easedropping." Holiday concluded.

"I wasn't easedropping." I said a little too quickly. She gave me an 'oh really?' kind of look.

"OK, maybe a little."

"Your constant shifting with the help of nanites is indeed strange. But I think that comes with mostly complete ones."

"Well, I'm headed back, since there's nothing else for me to do around here." I put my hands in my pockets and walked down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked.

I side glanced back. "Take a guess."

As I walked along I heard Rex say, "Sheesh, what did you do to the girl, Six?" I smiled to myself.

Ya know what? I don't feel like going to our room. I'll explore the place. I have yet to do that. Who knows what kind of things I'll find here.

After a little bit of walking, I came across an elevator. Curious, I stepped in and pressed 1 among the many buttons. The elevator shot down at a rather fast rate. Then it abruptly stopped. I stood there for a moment. Then the door opened to a forest. I walked slowly out to the elevator. The door closed behind me and went back up. So much for retreating.

I walked by that same kind of million eyed tree EVO. That thing is creepy. I crept on, jumping at unfamiliar sounds. Which was just about every sound in that place. I wondered into a swamp-like area.

**KAAAAAHH!**

WHAT THE H*LL WAS THAT! I looked around. Nothing happened. I shifted to my second form, crouching so low to the ground my chest almost touched it.

Then outta nowhere this crocodile EVO thing came and just jumped on me! Will you get the-stay calm, Eve, stay calm. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I reared up, attempting to throw the thing off. I am gonna tear this one apart. The thing cowered, whimpering.

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. **Oh, great. Now what? I snarled, just about ready for anything. Out of the shrubbery came this gigantic crocodile EVO with _very_ intimidating teeth. The smaller EVO scampered behind I'm assuming its mother. The big croc narrowed its eyes and roared at me. My ears started to ring.

Time to hightail it on outta here!

I turned and bolted away. While I was running Heard it behind me, gaining on me. I started zigzaging between the trees to try and lose it. Soon enough, I didn't hear it anymore. I stopped and panted. Wait...where was the elevator again?

... ...

AW MAN!

For a few seconds I panicked, heart racing. I took a deep breath and told myself to calm down and think. Well, it wouldn't be a very good idea to move around too much. If I do, then all the EVOs will know I'm trapped in here and come rushing to kill me. But that crocodile EVO might come back...nah. I lost it back in that weird forest.

Aw, boy, this is gonna be a long day.

After maybe 2 hours, something beeped in my ear. Oh right! The comm! I put a clawed finger to it.

_"Eva, where are you?" _You'd be amazed at how comforting Six's voice is once you've been trapped here for hours.

"I'm in a gigantic forest full of EVOs. Do you mind getting me outta here?"

_"The Petting Zoo. I'll be there shortly."_

...

I sat on Six's hoverboard, embarrassed to the core. We flew through the woods, dodging EVOs in the process. That heavenly elevator came into sight. I hopped off it a bit painfully. Six looked at me.

"My joints are bothering me." Another look, this time with an arched eyebrow.

"What? Stickler Syndrome."

"Why didn't you notify the doctor?" Sounded like a statement not a question. We got on the elevator adn Six pressed a button but I didn't bother to look.

The trip was spent in silence. When we got to the right floor, I stepped off.

"I'm goin to bed now. See ya in the mornin." I headed for our room.

...

When I got there, it was empty. Thank God. I fell onto my new bed, not bothering to change. My mind relaxed to a peacefull state. No thoughts went through my head as I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Does anyone know exactly how popular Generator Rex is in America? Tell me your answer in a review! Everyone, go onto youtube and put in Death Waltz. Pick the first option you see. I'm listening to it now and it is quite scary. And check out Numbah 175's story, All because of an EVO. It. Is. Awesome!**

Chapter 6

I woke up, a bit fuzzy. I opened my eyes, feeling a bit warmer than I did last night. Then I really started to see my surroundings.  
I stared straight at my own bed across the room.

...Wait..what am I doing over here? I turned around, and Rex was extremely close to my face! I tried to move away but Rex had his arms around me.

"Well, look what we have here!" Shoot! Bobo's up! He stood in front of us, smiling. I gave him a very pleading (and angry) look. His smile only widened. He turned and walked out of the door. I stuggled against Rex having the strange feeling that Bobo wouldn't be alone when he came back. Ugh...It's no use. He must weigh, what, 30 more pounds than I do. And I'm a 97 pound 14 year old!

I jerked myself away from him and landed on the floor with my legs still in the bed.. The door slid open. Oh sh*t.

Holiday, Six and Bobo walked in and just stared at me.

"When you are being held hostage, then you can judge me. For now, please give me a hand." I crossed my arms over my chest, still upside down. Six walked over and lifted me out from Rex's clutches with ease and set me on the ground. Bobo laughed hysterically.

"One of these days I'm going to kill you."

Six added, "And I won't be there to stop her." That shut Bobo up.

I turned to the seemingly unconscious Rex and shook his shoulder. Nothing.

"He is impossible to wake up!"

"Welcome to my world." I heard Holiday comment. Bobo went over to me and handed me an airhorn. Why the heck does he have something like that?

"Everyone, cover your ears!" I pressed the button and the loudest most obnoxious noise on earth sounded.

Rex shot up in the bed and hit his head pretty hard.  
"Ow...What the heck was that for, Bobo?"

"Wasn't me."

"W-Why is everybody in my room?"

"That's my cue to leave." I grabbed some fresh clothes and toiletries. On my way out I smacked Bobo hard in the back of the head for embarrassing me so.

...

I lifted up my dark green t-shirt to get to my ipod. Hm. November 25, 2010. Thanksgiving. Hopefully they celebrate it here. I caught up with Rex.

"Hey, do they celebrate Thanksgiving here?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe White will change his mind about it."

"So..what now?"

"You missed the briefing. Strangely, there is no EVO activity. At least, not something the local authorities can't handle"

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. Play video games. Read. Hopefully celebrate Thanksgiving. Watch the game."

"Football or baseball?"

"Football."

I shuddered.

"What's the matter?"

"In third grade I learned just how fragile my joints can be." We started walking back towards the room. I checked my ipod for the time. 12:30pm. We got into the room and Bobo was there already.

"So what have the two doves been doing all alone?"

"What is with you and these...inappropriate comments?" I demanded.

"'Cause it's fun!" Bobo said. Rex just sighed and went to the TV. He flicked it on.

"What are ya gonna watch? _The Young and The Restless_?" Bobo smirked at Rex, who turned red on the spot. I snickered at his reaction.

An hour passed and Bobo left within that hour. Thank God.

"HEY! You two! C'mon." Bobo suddenly shouted into the room, making me just out of my skin.

We followed him down the hall. We reached a room which the smell of classic Thanksgiving food radiated from. Mmmm...potato salad. The door slid open and we walked inside. Six and Doc were waiting. Both of them welcomed us, well, except Six.

There was a table in the middle of the room filled with greens, ham, a huge turkey, potato salad, and a whole lot more.

Rex and I sat down next to each other and he began to pile food on his plate with a really bright look in his eyes.

"Hey, slow down!" Holiday laughed as Rex shoved food down his throat. He only slowed down a tiny bit. I sighed smiling a bit and got myself a small plate of potato salad. I found a plastic cup and went to get some punch from the punch bowl. I noticed that Bobo was very strangely quiet. With that all too familiar mischievous smile on his face. He's up to something...but I don't know what. Aw, well. Guess I have to figure it out later. I lifted the cup to my lips. Then my heightened sense of smell picked something up.

That monkey spiked the punch!

I looked at Six, who was just about to drink it. I jumped up and zoomed to the other side of the table.

"Six, do not drink that! The monkey did something to it!" I whispered into his ear. He immediately set it back down on the table. I told the same to Holiday. I looked at Rex, but it was too late.

His judgement was getting worse by the minute. He somehow knocked stuff over that any person in the right state of mind wouldn't! What did that monkey put in there!

"Hey dis is some good punch. Watcha do ta it?" Rex didn't even sound like his usuall self. Six, Holiday, and I all glared at Bobo.

"What? Thought it would make it interesting."

"Having a half drunk teenage who is could kill us all if he reaally wanted to in here? I don't think so." I said harshly. He looked like he was about to say something but Rex cut him off.

"¡Consigamos este partido comenzado!" What the heck did he just yell to the world! He jumped up onto the table, looking like the biggest idiot in the history of mankind. Then he started singing. Horribly.

"Sometime in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise we know that there's  
Always tomorrow!" **That was a bit of _Lean on Me_. :)**

I'm going to have a migraine later. I stood up and grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"嗨！放开我！" Good thing I'm in Chinese class. (He told me to let go.)

"我不放开直到你平静下来！" I retaliated, telling him that I won't let go until he calmed down.

He generated a giant mechanical fist attempting to throw me off. Everyone (except Bobo, who was laughing so hard he was on the floor) jumped to their feet, ready for anything.

"When I'm through with him, I'm gonna knock the living daylights outta you, monkey." I punched him a _little _too hard, sending flying 5 meters away and into a hard white wall. Holiday went over to his side to make sure I didn't hurt him enough to be cocerned. Six walked up beside me.

"You hit him pretty hard."

I held my hand up and clenched it into a fist. "Guys...approaching me the wrong way learn about that the hard way."

I just happened to glance back to see Bobo still laughing. I walked towards him.

"You think I was playin'?"

"Uh oh. Toodaloo!" He ran out the door at full speed with me close behind.

This is one Thanksgiving I am definitely going to remember.

...

The next day, I woke with an unusually clear mind. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked over at Rex, who was asleep in his own bed with a puddle of drool on his pillow. I shuddered at the sight of that and walked towards my burned wooden chest. I rummaged through it looking for nothing in particular. I found my sword, Gahane (translates from Japanese into moth wing in English), at the very bottom of all that stuff. I'm still wondering how I managed to fit it in there. I strapped it to my waist feeling I might need it today. I grabbed some fresh clothes and changed in the bathroom.

I walked down the hall, enjoyed my clear state of mind. Maybe it's because I gave that monkey a concussion yesterday...yeah, that's it. People eyeballed Gahane and moved out of my way when I came through. I turned on the radio in my head and listened to Bleed It Out by Linkin Park. I started to mumble the lyrics as I walked into some random room.

This room was dark, contrary to the rest of the building. There was this big green thing that looked like it had an EVO in it in the center of the large room. I'm assuming this is the Research Unit. I just stood there looking around at the other people, who were completely ignoring me.

"Good to see a new face around here." I looked towards the source of the voice. It was a woman in her mid thirties. She had black pants, black Linkin Park shirt, dirty white sneakers and a white lab coat. She also had a white ear bud sticking in her left ear. She was moving her head along to what ever song she was listening to. Her black hair was put into a short ponytail.

"I'm Doctor Kristian Shrike. Just call me Kristian." She held out a hand. I shook it.

"I'm Eva Johnson. The new EVO around here."

"So what brings you to this impossibly boring place?"

"Just that. I didn't feel like eating breakfast."

"It's amazing what boredom does to ya. The other doctors call me ANR."

"What does that mean?"

"Annoying New Recruit."

I laughed at that.

"I can only do stuff right when I'm listening to my music and alot a times I get carried away singing."

I laughed a bit harder. She laughed along with me. "The boss even caught me in one of my moments. I felt like a deer in headlights!"

Then an enormous TV screen flicked on, showing White's usual stony face. "Doctor Shrike, what did I tell you about getting off task?"

Kristian sighed in annoyance and said in a tone oozing with sarcasm. "Yes sir. I'll get right on it."

"Good." The screen flicked off.

I geuss I had better leave before I get you into anymore trouble. Bye!" I walked towards the door.

"Goodbye! I hope to see you again soon!" She started singing some strains of the Death and Resurrection Show as the door closed.

_OH BELOVED MOTHER OF LIBERTY!  
HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS!  
BURN AWAY ALL MY IMPURITIES-_

Then I heard about twenty or so other voices shout, "KRISTIAN!"

أوه ، اصمتي ، ويتركني وحيدا ، كنت الكلاب غبي!

She popped out of the lab and saw me staring at her. She just smiled and said, "Means 'oh, shut up and leave me alone, you stupid dogs' in Arabic. By the way, calling someone a dog- a _kalb_- is a HUGE insult in the Arab world." Then she went back into the lab, laughing and muttering in Arabic. That lady is a weirdo but that's what I like about her. I smiled and walked on.

I stumbled upon some sort of training room. I saw several combat logs or something like that. Rather old fashioned if you ask me. Well, I could practice here. My mom didn't give me the sword for nothing!

...

A good 40 minutes later, I heard the door slide open. I didn't bother to see who it was but I had a feeling who it might be.

"Not very surprising that you came here, Six."

"What are doing here?"

"Swordplay. I haven't felt my blade at my side in a while."

"Isn't it illegal for a teenager to have a sword?"

"Tell that to my mom. Oh right, she's dead."

"...Rex is up. He wanted to speak with you."

"Alright, _Sensei_." I sheathed my sword and walked out of the door. I caught Six raise an eyebrow at my statement.

In our room, Bobo and Rex were playing some sort of video game. And it was apparent that Rex was losing.

"Aw, c'mon! How did you manage to beat me so many times?" Rex demanded.

"What did you want me for?" I asked, making my presence known.

"That sounded like something it wasn't!" Bobo laughed. I shot him a heated glare, which made him shut up.

"Wanna go for a road trip?"

"Sure. I could use the city air." And hopefully no one will die this time.

"I'm comin' too!" Bobo cut in.

"Oh no you don't!" Rex and I said in unison.

"Oh I see. You two want to get a nice cozy hotel room and then-" Bobo smiled mischieviously.

"Dude, were you not there when Van Kliess said we were cousins!" I nearly yelled.

"I must not have caught it." Bobo said a little too innocently. These are the kind of things that make me want to SHOOT SOMEBODY UP!

I moaned. "Come on we don't have all day." I half dragged Rex out of the room.

...

I adjusted my grip around Rex's waist. We were zooming past buildings on what Rex called the Rex Ride.  
...It's kinda weird how I'm technically riding on him.

We stopped at some random corner and Rex retracted the metal motorcycle back into his body without warning. I fell hard on my butt. I got up and dusted my behind off.

"Put a warning label on it the next time you do that." He just shrugged.

We walked into the downtown part of that city. Shoppers and people walking their dogs and cats went by us. I started looking at the stuff Hot Topic had in the windows when I heard a wert whirl (**look it up on urbandictionary**). Rex walked off, probably window shopping.

"Hey sexy whatcha doin' out here?" Said a relatively deep voice. I half looked to my right. A red headed guy was coming up towards me. Maybe I won't make it through today without hurting someone.

"Well? I asked you a question!" He are getting too close for comfort. Do they not see the sword?

"Get the f*ck away from me."

"Ooh, one the aggressive kind." When I get my license to kill, he's the first to go.

The fool went behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I whirled around and gave the idiot a hard left hook. There was blood on my knuckles. "Piss off, will ya?"

"Ooh, I like women this way. You so fine, baby, whatcha doing wasting your time out here when you can be with me?" Ya'll are gonna see me on the news.

"What do you think you're doing?" Came a deadly calm voice. Rex!

"Who ah you? Her boyfriend?" The dude glared at Rex.

Rex came closer and stood by my side. "I'm her brother." I looked at him. His eyes told me that it came out wrong.

"Yeah, so?" The guy took a step closer to Rex.

Rex formed his giant mechanical fists. "_So _I'm gonna knock you into next year."

"I-It's the EVO kid! Like on t-t-the news!" The fool stuttered.

"I'M OUT!" The imbecile ran away from Rex adn turned down an alley.

"Should I go after him?"

"Nah. He knows not to mess with me anymore. We should go back to back to the base before they start to miss us."

"Hmmm...how about we go stay at Noah's instead?"

"Okay. you know where he lives?"

"...I'm pretty sure I do."

"Okay, I'm going to trust you to not get us lost. But if you do, you are gonna have a world of issues." More like a world of pain!

Rex gulped.

...

"And here we are." We pulled up in front of a very well taken care of house. I hopped off Rex and walked up to the door with him close behind. I rang the doorbell and a blonde woman opened the door.

"You must Noah's friends. _NOAH!_" She turned and yelled his name into the building. I heard a muffled 'I'm coming' and footsteps down some unseen stairs. Soon, Noah was within view. He gave us a bit of a surprised look and invited us in.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Cause we felt like it." Rex said casually.

"After Rex here threatened to knock some dude to the moon." I added.

"...Did you seriously do that?" Noah looked at Rex.

"They were doing some things I didn't like to Eve." They both looked at me. I crossed my arms defensively.

"Look, I had it under control, okay?"

Rex smiled. "Then how come you didn't use your EVO powers to fight them off? _Hmmm_?"

"Don't push your luck."

Noah spoke. "He doesn't have any luck to push."

Rex agreed. "True. True."

I sighed. "You two are a couple of idiots."

"Hey Noah who are they?" came a high pitched voice. Then a maybe 8 year old girl came down the stairs. She had blonde hair like Noah and big green eyes. She was wearing light pink pajamas with red hearts all over them.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Noah looked at her. It was around 8pm. It took an extra long time for us to get here in the first place.

"_Maaaaybe_." The little girl smiled at us. Noah let out a sigh that sounded like a low growl. Her smile got even wider.

"Go back to bed, Lisa."

"_Make me_."

"Excuse me for a minute." With that noah hopped up from the couch and chased his little sister up the stairs. Rex and I just looked at each other. There were some light footsteps followed with some heavier ones. There was some muffled yelling then silence. We looked at each other again.

Noah came back down the stairs. Rex and I just stared at him. He stared back. Oookaaay...that was weird.

Rex finally broke the silence. "I wonder if Six has eyes."

"He's probably a robot or an EVO." Noah said.

"Or maybe he has none at all." Rex concluded.

"No he does have eyes."

"Bet ya 5 bucks if he doesn't." Rex challenged.

"Betcha 10 if he's a robot."

I cut in. "Bet both of you 20 if Six is a normal human being. 5 extra if I find out the eye color."

They both stared at me for a minute and exclaimed, "You're on!"

The thing is, how the heck am I going to carry this out?

**I hope I did good on this one. It took me a while to find the inspiration for this chapter. Doctor Shrike is dedicated to my annoying little sister. Anybody have any ideas? Let me know in a review if you want to.  
****Random question. What's the weather like in your hometown? We got like an inch of snow just last night up here in Chicago.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

This is a little phrase that my younger sister thought of. What do you think of it?  
_Old MacDonald had a farm...and he lost it due to foreclosure.  
_Remember, I didn't come up with this. My sister did.

Chapter 7

Okay, I have a week till Christmas and I still didn't get squat for anyone. Not to mention that bet Rex and Noah made with me was still on. I have a very small idea of what I want to get Six. Something to get him to relax. Luckily Holiday is making Six go to the mall with us. We pulled up to the mall in some guy's (Holiday said it was a dude named Callan) minivan. I think it was more to look normal than anything. I have the strange feeling Holiday didn't exactly ask for it. Inside the mall, we split up, going our seperate ways.

Oh choices, choices...I remember I used to get allowance, but when the economy crashed, out the window it goes! When I had my weekly allowance, I would spend it all at one place, then be upset if I see something I really like somewhere else. I passed by a Christian store. I stopped, backed up, and went inside. They had alot of stuff in here. From bread baskets to wooden crosses. Crosses...

I picked up a small silver cross necklace. It looks exactly like the one I'm wearing now. I know who I'll give this to. I went up to the register and bought it.

Twenty more minutes before we hit the ground.

...Sorry. I feel random. **I do, too! XD**

There was a Hallmark store just ahead. Inside I looked at the cards, hand-made figurines, and things of that nature. Then I saw it. A small red felt bag of coal. On the front of it were golden letters stitched into it. It read 'You've been naughty' . I know exactly who I'll give ths to for Christmas *evil grin*. After buying it, I wondered out of the store and deeper into the mall.

Hey, Teavana! I hurried over to the small store, my usual excitement getting the best of me. Their teas are always good and even better that the people here are very nice. And that they always have good samples of tea. My absolute favorite tea is Youthberry. Nice and fruity. **Look for a Teavana close to you!**

I _have _to get someone something here. I looked at the Samurai Mate Chai tea. Another perfect gift. I got 5 ounces of the tea (You don't need very much to make a decent cup of tea) and bought myself a cup of hot Youthberry tea. That guy behind the counter did it just the way I like it, too.

I dropped by the food court and the others just happened to be there. Holiday was doing something on a clipboard, Six just looked plain pissed, and I couldn't see Rex be I could smell him. Remember the heightened sense of smell. I walked over and sat down without Holiday or Rex noticing. We all know Six knew I was looking at them.

"So. What are all sitting here for?"

"Ack!" Rex yelped in surprise. Lord help him.

"Are you oblivious of your surroundings or are you just plain dumb?"

"I wonder about that all the time." Six said. We both looked at him. Holiday hadn't even looked up from that clipboard.

"Was that...sarcasm?" Rex questioned, purely amazed. I oughtta throw a book at him.

"So, what have you been doing?" I half yelled over the noise. Rex thought about it for a minute.

"Nothing really. I looked in GameStop but the only thing I wanted was too expensive. And I did a bit of Christmas shopping. What did you get?"

"Stuff."

"...Stuff like what?"

"Stuff stuff."

"Oookaaay...what's in the cup?"

"Youthberry tea. You like tea?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"I burned myself last time."

"You know...you're not supposed to drink the tea as soon as you pour out of the pot, right?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one that made it. Holiday did."

"Hm?" Holiday looked up, a _little_ bit out of character.

"...Eve says that you aren't supposed to drink tea as soon as you put it in the cup."

"I know. You chose to do that while it was still hot."

"..."

"..." I just sat there. Such small talk. I stood up and walked away with my new belongings. Rex didn't bother to ask me where I was going. It wouldn't do any good for him to know where I'm headed, anyway.

The sign for the ladies' room came in sight. Good. I've been holding it all day.

...

I was washing my hands when I felt a tremor in the ground. It was violent enough to put me balancing on one foot. Luckily no one else was in there. The quaking stopped. I looked around. Then there was an ear-splitting crash almost boom sound just outside of the bathroom door. I ran over to it and pushed on it with all the strength I had.

Great. I'm trapped in the bathroom.

I walked over to the wall and knocked on it. Pretty solid sound. I walked over to another spot. Another solid sound. I shifted to my EVO form. Scales washed over my knuckles as I knocked in another spot. Yes! A hollow sound! I backed up from that spot in the wall. I stretched the handles to my bag and put it around my neck. I concentrated, sending power into my back legs. I closed my eyes as I sprang forward. I sharp pain was sent through my head and I felt a draft coming in. I opened my eyes. The food court was nothing but rubble. chairs were in all in the wrong places. Shattered glass was all over the place. The legs to the tables were either broken or missing completely.

What unnerved me the most is that no one was there. There was nothing but debris and silence. A chill went down my scaly black spine. I walked out of the hole I made in the wall. I walked through the halls. I flicked my snake-like tongue out. Nothing. It seems no one is here. I looked around at the stores I passed. It looks more like a battle field than a mall. I caught sight of what looked like a crumpled orange sheet of metal. I lowered my head and sniffed it, hoping to get a familiar scent.

Rex.

I followed his scent to a gigantic hole in the wall. I poked my head out and looked around. His scent is getting stronger. And I caught Six's scent as well. I heard a dep loud growl. I brought my head up from the ground, cat-like ears perked.

I raced towards the source of the noise. I zoomed around the corner to see Rex fighting with a blueish-green pigeon-like EVO.

And it looked like he was losing.

Rex turned his head just enough to see me.

"Eva! So glad to see you. Would you mind *grunt* giving me a hand?" The bird's claws raked across Rex's torso, making him yell out in pain. Ink colored acid poured between the bird's anglerfish-like teeth. Alright, bird brain, you took it to another level! I leaped forward, roaring with all my might. Wait something is missing...Six! Where the heck is he? Not to mention Holiday! Where the h*ll is everybody?

I landed on the creature's back. It let go of Rex and thrashed about trying to throw me off. Acid flew all over the place. I dodged every last drop and clawed at its back, making it bleed. It screeched in pain. I quickly lowered my head. I closed my jaws around the thing's neck.

All movment and noises ceased.

I walked over to Rex, who was unconscious. I opened my mouth to speak but sensed my vocal cords had changed. I lowered my head and necked his face. The humilation will hit later.

His eyes fluttered and he blinked. Then I noticed something very strange. The cuts on his face were closing up where ever I licked him! I continued to do so when Rex spoke.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

_Healing you, goofy._ I thought sarcastically.

"...Did you say something or did I just hear that in my head?"

This is very...weird. _You heard it in your head. I sort of told you without saying anything at all. Where's Six?_

"Flew off to get Doc back to the base. Just so happened he had a jet parked at the back of the mall. He should be here right...about...now." The engines of a jet sounded over us. I looked up to the sky to see a Providence jet land almost directly over us. The hatch opened and Six, along with several other nameless soldiers, came out of it.

Six looked long and hard at me. I licked my chops. Oh. It was Rex's blood on my wolf-like face.

"Six, chill. She didn't hurt me. Heck, she saved my life!"

_Ya got that right. _I stood beside him, letting him drape his arm around my neck. I walked slowly, for Rex's sake, up the hatch and into it.

...

"So, you managed to take down that Level 3 EVO with getting a scratch on you?" Holiday questioned me.

"Yep."

"Rex, in a sense, is one of the most powerful EVOs on Earth. That makes you..."

"Nah. I was more agility and quick thinking than anything."

"There was probably more to it than you think. Rex told me you discovered several new abilities."

"They just keep coming up." I, in a more human form, fiddled with the handle of my shopping bag.

"I'll run some more tests on your nanites. Rex wanted to talk with you."

...

I walked into the room and saw that Rex was there, along with Bobo.

"-Callan is going to be pretty mad-Hi Eva!" Rex said, realizing I was there too.

"Whaddya want, King?"

"King?"

"Rex means king."

"Cool. Now, what was I going to say? Oh, yeah-can you help me with something?"

"Sure." I sat down on the bed next to Rex.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what to get Six for Christmas and I think if I pick anything out, he won't like it. You got any ideas?"

"Well...Do you know the kind of things he likes?"

"Nope."

"Can you take a guess...?"

"Nuh uh."

"Jesus, and I thought you knew him well. Okay...maybe the gift I'm getting him can be from the both of us. You have to go get it, though."

"Great! What is it?"

I leaned over to whisper it in his ear. I just happened to look over and see Bobo trying to listen in.

"Hey, am I talking to you?"

"That don't mean I can't listen."

"Bobo, this is supposed to be a surprise."

"Alright, alright." Bobo went up to his own bunk. I continued telling Rex my idea. His eyes lit up.

"And I know just the place to get it, too!"

"I'll help you with the money."

...

It was Christmas Eve and I needed to wrap everyone's gift. I bought a million and one rolls of wrapping paper so it should be enough. Not to mention lots of tape. For the time being, I put Rex and Bobo out of the room. I'm glad I kept those old boxes.

When I was done wrapping, I put them all (except one which I couldn't wrap at all) in a really big bag and headed for the lab. Holiday said that the tree was going to be in there this morning. As I went into the lab I caught sight of the tree. It had a red theme and ornaments that went from a foggy red to a bright glittery red. They were all different sizes and the white garland winded its way up to the angel with gold wings.

I walked over to the tree and crouched down. Hm. There were already presents under there. And there was one really big one addressed to me! I wonder what it is...bah. Enough of that. Let's do what I came here for. I took each present out of the bag and placed them gently underneath the tree. I stood up, squeezed the air out of the bag and folded it up. I went back to our room to hide that last remaining present.

I'm gonna wear my best pajamas tonight.

...

I woke up to Rex shaking my shoulder excitedly.

"Eva! Eve, c'mon! It's Christmas!" He sounded like 6 year old rather than a 15 year old. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The lights were still out in the room. Maybe they forgot to turn it on. I looked at my iPod. 8:40 am. I put on my gray house shoes that matched my gray and red pajamas. Rex was in some pale blue pjs and barefoot. Bobo was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed my santa hat and put it on.

I followed Rex out the lab. Six, Bobo and Holiday were already there. Holiday was in an elf hat and Six was...well, green.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Rex and I said in unison. I watched him run over to the tree and snatch gifts out from underneath it. Soon wrapping paper was flying everywhere. Rex looked at the Bible he had unwrapped and looked at us.

"It's about time you learn what Christmas is really all about." Six said, announcing that he had given it to him. I can't resist it at anymore. I speed walked over to the tree and dragged out that really big present I saw last night. I grabbed at the paper and pulled it away.

It was the latest Yamaha keyboard with the stand, seat, everything. I just sat there, staring at it.

"So, you like it? It's from all of us." Rex asked, sort of appearing behind me.

"H-How did you know I love to play the piano?"

"Bobo told me." No wonder.

I gave Bobo a deadly look. "I could hurt you for reading my journal again." He gulped.  
"But, since it's Christmas, I'll let you off." He sighed in relief.

"Well? Let's see how it does." Holiday said.

"I'm already on it." I ripped the box open and pulled the keyboard out. I plugged the cord into a nearby outlet, no tbothering with putting batteries in it. The little screen lit up, giving off a comforting blue glow. I pressed middle C a couple of times. Ah...perfect.

I set the seat up and adjusted it to the right level. the environment around me faded out of existence as I began to play.

Ode to Joy.

_E, E, F, G, G, F, E, D,  
C,C, D, E, E, D,D..._

The notes continued to flow from the speakers and I moved along with the notes. Now I can get out that sheet music. Ode to Joy ended, snapping back into reality. All were looking at me with amazement. Even Six's face showed a bit of emotion.

"Jeez, I knew you could play but not that well!" Rex said. I'll take that as a compliment.

I went over to him and gave him a hug. I could tell he was shocked by the sudden gesture but he played along with it and returned the hug.

I heard a camera flash. I looked over and say Bobo with a huge smile on his face and a small black camera in hand.

My blackmail sense is tingling.

I shifted into my EVO form and snarled, making Rex and Holiday jump. Bobo just smiled even wider and bolted for the door.

Sh*t

Let's not ruin Christmas, shall we? I didn't even bother going after him. HOPEFULLY, he doesn't show that pic to the whole d*mn world. I reached for my gift to Rex, which was in a small box near the back of the tree. I handed it to him and he ripped the paper off the box.

He opened it to reveal a silver cross necklace resting in a bed of white tissue paper.

"Wow...thanks." Rex told me, making it obvious that he didn't get why I gave it to him. I sighed, smiling.

"Rex, being amnesiac and having to go through hardships I'm sure any other would've rather die...it gives you something to believe in. Here." I took it out of his hand and put it on him from behind. While rex was busy admiring the cross, I grabbed Holiday's gift and gave it to her.

I didn't wait for her to open her gift. I headed out towards our room to get Six's gift. You know, the one I couldn't wrap. I carryed the box out back to the lab. I set box down in front of Six. Rex realized what I was doing and scrambled to get off the floor. he fell on face once before coming over here.

"Fail. Six, this is from me and Rex. I'm sure you'll like it." He arched an eyebrow at the both of us. I motioned towards the box. Rex had an excited look in his eye. Six slowly opened the box as if a bomb or something was in it.

A small black kitten with bright green eyes hopped out of the box and onto Six's shoulder. It sat there like a little lion with a royal look on her face.

I looked into his sunglasses, hoping to catch a glimpse of emotion. I could feel my sense of vision getting stronger.

Suddenly I could see Six's eyes. They were so dark...black, even. I watched them go soft then hard then soft again like there was some sort of conflict going on inside of him.

oh yeah. He likes his new companion.

"So, what are you gonna name her?" Rex asked anxiously.

"...Puma." He reached up to stroke her head. Puma purred like a motorboat.

"Eva, thanks for the tea. By the way, how did you know I like that kind of tea?" Holiday asked me.

"Everybody likes some kind of tea in this world. It was just a lucky guess as to which tea you really liked." I watched her turn the tea container around to see the brewing instructions.

Hey, what did I miss?" Bobo. I threw the gift-I want to give him-at him. The small box landed on his face. he grabbed it and ripped it open.

"...Why the heck did you give me this?" He looked at the small bag of coal. "And I am not a bad person!"

"Yeah, yeah, Bobo. You would've gotten it anyway if I didn't." Rex laughed. A piece of coal went flying towards my head. I dodged it and it flew towards Six. His katana came out of nowhere and cut the coal in half before it could hit his cat.

"You're pushing it, bud. And if I don't kill you, Six will. And I _know _you don't want that." He gulped for the second time that day.

After all the gift giving, I went to our room again. I opened up my burned wooden chest. I grabbed the mistletoe. Heh heh, this is gonna be good.

...

I directly above Six and Holiday in the air vent. My houseshoes silenced most of my movement. I gave an evil grin and tied a long string to the mistletoe. I slid it between the bars and lowered it down over them.

"Hey, Six and Holiday are under the mistletoe!" Rex exclaimed.

I covered my eyes so Six won't get the feeling I'm watching them. When I worked up the nerve to, I cracked open my eyes and saw Six slightly red and Holiday red completely. Hm. I missed it. I heard Rex cheerng in the background.

I'm gettin' 50 bucks in total from Rex and Noah! Yes!

Then, I suddenly fell out of the vent and nearly on those two!

"Eva, what were you doing in there?" Holiday asked calmly.

"Oh, nothing."

A/N: I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas and has an awesome New Year! And don't forget to review!  
My account isn't letting me put that in bold and I'm too lazy to try and find out what the problem is.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to surround the episode Payback. I finally got around to doing it. I'm so lazy. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Rex and Noah didn't look too happy that they each owed me 25 bucks each but I don't care. As long as I get my money!

They said they wanted to try and get Callan to let them fly the Keep. Like that'll happen. I declined their offer and chose to take a midday shower. Ya gotta love a hot shower.

I made sure to spend a really long time in there, letting the hot water soak into my skin. I stepped out of the shower only to be consumed by darkness. The lights cut out. There must be something wrong. You don't usually experience black-outs, especially in Providence. I threw on my white robe, well aware I had nothing on underneath it. I walked towards where the door was, and sure enough the door opened. There must be an emergency power supply for this sort of thing. I walked into the hall. Providence soldiers were running back and forth down the hall frantically.

There is definitely something wrong here.

I ran down the hall, following Rex's scent to where ever he may be. Then there was another scent. One that I will never forget. The smell of Abysus filled my nose.

_Van Kliess._

I turned tail and headed towards Van Kliess' scent. As I ran I shifted, never losing speed. However I didn't go too fast because my claws tended to clack against the floor. Van Kliess' scent grew stronger as well as the scent of his little group. Wait...someone was missing...ah it's the girl named Circe. I heard Rex talk about her sometimes. I guess she's the only smart one in The Pack.

I heard boots tapping against the floor. I stopped dead in my tracks. Van Kliess! I went over and pressed myself tightly against the wall. I wish I were invisible right now. There are literally no dark shadows to really hide me! Even worse that I'm covered with black scales!

He stepped into view. Anger and fear rose up in my throat. I bit my tongue to keep from growling. He turned his head a bit to look at someone behind him.

"Biowulf, are the EVOs doing their job?" There was a serious yet confident tone in his voice.

"Yes master. Everything is going according to plan." That same werewolf like EVO stepped forward enough to so I could really see him.

"Excellent! Breach set up the bombs." There was a weird deep red flash of light. Suddenly I was grabbed by two gigantic hands. I roared and twisted to try and snap at whoever it was.

It was that creepy four-armed school girl! I struggled even harder. Then I was swallowed up in a deep red dimension. I didn't stay long though. I stood right in front of Van Kliess.

"Well, look who we have here. Eva." He smirked at me. I made the deep growl in my throat louder.

"You've become stronger. I can sense your nanites." Can I bite his head off now?

"I forgot to tell you how strong your nanites were. Let's see how they are now. I know I won't be disappointed..." The needles extended from his metal hand. My eyes widened.

With new-found strength, I yanked myself away from the creepy schoolgirl and Van Kliess. I zoomed past him on all fours down the hall. After about 30 seconds of running at full speed, I skidded to a stop and turned around. They aren't following me. Why?

...To go after Rex!

Dammit! I caught Rex's scent once again and bolted after it. Soon I ran into Six. His katanas were out and there was a bit of blood on his jacket.

It was not his own.

He immediately recognized me and raised an eyebrow. An EVO in a bathrobe must be a very...strange sight (the robe was too loose to shift with me).

"Go find Rex. I'll keep things in order here." I nodded and continued on. If anything, Six could handle himself. I heard a loud boom and Callan's voice echoed through the halls.

"We have intruders on Decks 4, 5, and 6. Get 'em off our ship!" about five soldiers ran past me. I think White showed everybody my EVO form somehow so that nobody goes and kills me. They all had guns in hand.

Then Van Kliess' voice came. "Attention Providence. The ship is ours. Lay down your weapons and your lives will be spared. Continue to resist and nothing survives."

Yep. He means business! I stopped and walked a bit. Rex's scent is fading. He must be moving around in the ship. Suddenly I was rammed in the side by something. I jumped to my feet and roared. An EVO stood there. It looked like a ginormous bear only it had no fur, eight eyes (four on its face and two on its chest), an extra set of hind legs and foot-long claws. The last thing I could possibly need is that.

I leaped over it (in the middle of it I had put my palm on its face in order to bring it down with me) and smashed its head into the ground. it stopped moving on contact. Good. Then I heard another ruckus. It came from down the hall that the bear-EVO came from. At the very very end of the hall there was a glowing yellow light. I ran for it faster than before.

I reached the corner of the hall. Peeking around it, I saw Rex in Van Kliess' clutches. Ignoring Biowulf, my instincts urged me to try to rescue him. I resisted because I knew I would be drained of my nanites as well if I ran out there. I narrowed my eyes till they were nothing but thin slits. Van Kliess said something that I won't bother repeating here and threw Rex to the ground.

Soon enough he realized that he had no powers. That same instinct grew stronger than ever and I had to struggle to keep myself from moving or making a noise that would surely give away my position. Biowulf grabbed Rex and spoke.

"What shall I do with him, master?"

Van Kliess' turned and walked away. "I have everything I need from him. I could care less. Secure the rest of the ship."

Biowulf walked over to something. A loading hatch!

Oh sh*t.

I crept up behind Biowulf. Rex didn't see me.

"Come on! Do you really think that throwing me out that hatch is the best way to get rid of me? Wouldn't it be more fun to throw me in a cage, tie me down in front of a laser?" Rex exclaimed. There was a bit of a pleading edge in his voice.

Biowulf simply said, "No." And let go of his leg. I ordered wings to come out of my back and I jumped out after him. I pressed my wings against my back so that they wouldn't break under the pressure of the rushing air. Rex flipped over and over in the air, completely out of control.

As I sped after him I saw him say something but the wind kept me from hearing my own thoughts. Then a Providence jet came out of nowhere and caught Rex. I mentally sighed in relief and flew into the closing hatch. Rex was on his face with the rest of his body nearly propped up onto the and Noah were there.

"Rex, are you okay?" Holiday asked her voice filled with concern.

"I think we may have a problem."

Holiday asked me the same. I simply nodded and sat on my haunches.

...

Holiday was scanning Rex while I sat by Six, still in EVO form, scratching my ear with my left hind leg. I looked up and saw Puma sittng on his shoulder. I guess to make sure nothing happens to her.

"If you are finished with the lost cause, we've got a bigger problem." The screen had turned on and revealed White. The screen then showed the Keep head straight for Providence's main headquarters. The same building we _just so_ happened to be in. Suddenly there was a huge tremor in the ground but I managed to stay on my feet. Where the heck is Noah?

"Shut it down! I want hallways cleared. Defend critical sections of the base. They will not take this building!" The screen flicked off. I heard the door slid open after Rex stood up. I looked over to see who it was. Noah and Bobo stood there in the standard Providence uniform.

"Wow. Nice outfit!" I walked over to Rex's side and nodded in agreement.

"Got one for you, too!" Noah tossed Rex a pure white backpack. He looked at me for a second then asked, "What is that doing here?"

"Oh, that's just Eva in full EVO form." Rex said as if Noah asked what color the sky was.

"...Now you get to armor up like the rest of us normal people."

"...Fun."

...

I chose to stay behind, much to Rex's disapproval. Once I told him that they need all the help they can get here, he very reluctantly gave up. After Rex left with Noah and Bobo, I looked up at Six, mentally asking him what to do next. He got the message.

"Take down all EVOs you come up against. Don't let any escape you alive." I snapped my jaws, confirming what I heard. He put the kitten on my back. Oh, I get it. And protect her too. I know just the place. I left Holiday and Six and jumped into the air-vent. It's the shortest way possible to our room.

...

After dropping the kitten off, I went into the hall. I inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring. An EVO. I walked towards the smell. Quickly enough, an EVO came into my sight. It looked like...well, like some idiot grabbed a straw and blew bubbles in a black tar pit. It was just a jumble of black bubbles. I saw an unconscious dude in there. I whipped my tail around, popping it like a...you know what I mean.

The guy thanked me and continued running down the hall. This is going to be a long day.

...

After killing or putting a few dozen EVOs in a sort of stone trance (remember that power?) I was kinda led to a dark room. I had stayed mostly on the east side of the building, the EVOs had started to clot over there. There was a neon green map of the world in the center of the room. It was empty of all things that were alive. Most of them were outside guarding the door. I looked down at my bathrobe. There were dozens of tears in them. I'm going to have a problem when Rex comes back.

I walked over to a shadowy spot. This is a good place to rest. I sat down, not unlike the Sphinx, and tried to slow down my heart rate. It refused to.

All of the sudden someone was throw through the opening door! I jumped and eased to my feet, ready to jump straight up into the air vent if I needed to. I kept my wings as still as possible so no one would hear the moving of the skin membranes. They were starting to retract back into my body. My limbs soon began to shake. I can't hold this EVO form much longer. Despite the pain, I stared intensely as Van Kliess, along with two EVO body guards, walk into the room. Then there were some pretty loud punching noises coming from the upper balcony. How come I didn't notice that earlier?

An EVO came flying out of that hallway as if it were thrown! I looked up at the balcony, to see who just did that. Six came into view. I expected as much. He's one of the few normal people I know who can effectively knock an EVO out.

"You've over-stayed your welcome." Six said coldly. Not that Van Kliess was ever welcome to begin with.

Van Kliess' only smiled. "Now _here's _someone who'd make a nice addition to our EVO ranks."

"Go ahead and try." Cheesy threat but comin' outta Six it's not! Then Van Kliess' fist went shooting up at Six. I thought for a minute it would go flying off his arm! Six dodged the blow by leaping on top of Van Kliess' arm and running down it. I wanted to rush out and help but my weakened state anchored me to the ground. I noticed scales beginning to fall off my arm.

Van Kliess quickly pulled back his arm and Six back flipped off and landed on his feet. Six took care of the two EVO guards and took down a weird lookin' EVO that sorta came outta nowhere...I'm surprised nobody figured out I'm in here.

Van Kliess' fist came hurtling back towards Six, which he dodged again. In mid air Six pulled out his katanas to slice Van Kliess in half. He whipped his metal arm back at the last minute and somehow caught Six by the wrist and threw him hard to the ground.

His katanas flew out of his hands in the middle of all that and clattered onto the ground. Van Kliess advanced towards Six then I heard a noise. Van Kliess turned to the window that it was coming from. I looked directly up.

Then Rex came crashing threw the window with that familiar cocky smile on his face. I swore as glass rained down on me. He landed on the ground and I saw Noah and Bobo come up onto that balcony.

Rex put his goggles back up onto his forehead. "Tryin' to do my job for me, Six?" Six lifted his head in surprise.

Rex looked at Van Kliess. "Here's a thought. When your top henchman can't even get rid of someone by throwing them out of a moving _plane_, time to rethink the help."

"You are determined, I'll give you that. If it's what you prefer I'll finish you myself." Van Kliess smiled. I pulled a large shard of glass out my leg. Rex appeared to be concentrating...what the heck is he doing? then I heard him mumble something, but I could tell what.

Then this blue cylinder shaped thing sprouted on Rex's back. It looked like a weird piece of machinery. Then his arm turned into a really thick, long whip! I watched him move it around a bit. That is so d*mn cool!

_Everyone _had a surprised look on their face, even Six (who was getting up)! I smiled as more scales fell off.

Rex lashed the whip, making it strike Van Kliess with enough force to knock him backwards! Rex smiled and said something but my sense of hearing was starting to dull itself. He lashed the whip again at Van Kliess but he managed to dodge it and use that weird fist move from earlier.

Instead of dodging it, Rex ran forward and wrapped his whip arm around a metal bar above his head and used his own momentum to knock Van Kliess back. He stood up and dodged the next to blows and landed one himself.

That move back fired.

Van Kliess was smacked back again. This time he stayed down. I saw him reach out and touch an unconscious person near him. That familliar yellow light glowed and the person stood up, now a plant-like EVO. It walked towards Rex bu the cured it quickly. That was a fail on Van Kliess' part.

Six was taking care of the same EVOs from earlier that just won't die and Van Kliess and Rex started the fight up again. I put an elbow on the ground and rested my chin on my hand. Will this nonsense ever end?

Rex wrapped the whip around Van Kliess, keeping him still. Out of nowhere, this flow of electricity traveled down his arm and into Van Kliess! He screamed in pain, making me smile even wider. My muzzle began to shrink back into my face. the whiskers sucked themselves back into my face.

Van Kliess fell to his knees. Rex pulled him back and punched him hard in the face.

"Once again, _epic fail_. I'll take my nanites back now." Rex walked towards a very defeated Van Kliess. Then the ceiling crumbled, creating a hole. A flying EVO came through and snatched Van Kliess and carried him through the hole. Rex switched to the Boogie Pack (that is the most idiotic name for something like that in history) and planned on going after him when Noah and Bobo ran up to him.

"Rex, wait." Noah said. Bobo finished his statement.  
"Van Kliess left behind a few presents." Bombs.

He ran over to a computer or something and pressed his hands against it. At this point, I could make enough of what he was saying. And my keen sense of hearing kept declining. Blue circuit lines appeared on the...well...everything. I watched as they traveled down the large room and into the soon disappeared as Rex pulled back from the computer.

"Anything else? No?" Rex asked all three of them. When no one responded he generated his Boogie Pack and flew out of the hole.

One of my scales fell onto the floor making a clacking noise. Six turned his head in my direction. I stood feebly and stepped forward. I nust look hideous! Noah jumped slightly back at my sudden appearance. Six walked over and stood in front of me.

"Are you alright?"

"My powers are starting to fail me. You need to teach me Kendo and Aikido ." I panted. I left my EVO form and fell to my knees. My nanite must have taken alot of stress from staying in that form for that long of a time. I caught Six arch an eyebrow. Maybe that's his way of saying yes...maybe. **Kendo means "way of the sword". Japanese martial arts form. Aikido is another Japanese martial arts form and is a defensive technique. Hopefully Six would know these.**

...

I was taken directly to Holiday (with Noah's assistance) and she scanned to figure out what was with my nanites.

"Your nanites seemed to have shut themselves down maybe for a reboot. How long were you in that form?"

"I don't even know."

"That's probably why. They should be back to normal soon. You should just take it easy."

"I can't gaurantee that." I hopped off the table and stretched. I was still in that tattered bathrobe.

Rex, along with Bobo and Noah, walked into the lab. They both looked at me and turned bright red on the spot. Bobo just stared. What are they looking at?

I looked down and grabbed the fabric of my robe and held it up to my breastbone. I felt my face get very hot.

I think they saw some of that. Just take off the bone part.

I rushed out of the lab and ran back to our room as fast as my legs could carry me. I kept my hand where it was. I ran into the room to be greeted by Six's kitten, Puma. My face was still red from that...event earlier.

This is one heck of a day.

**So? How'd I do? Any suggestions? Please review!**

**I am so sleepy right now but my mind won't let me get off. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eva gets training from Six! And a few other things... Let's see how it turns out! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

I was being chased by an EVO. It was black and formless but I knew it was an EVO. My powers were still not working and all I could do was _run. _Run for my life. No one I knew was there to help. Only strangers laughing at me. The blackless gained on me and I tripped, falling. Only I didn't hit the ground. I just kept falling. I screamed for help but no one answered...

I woke up to Rex shaking me awake. I bolted upright and looked at Rex. The lights were out...still night. Why'd he wake me up?

"Whaddya want?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, you were virtually yelling in Japanese and you woke me up. So I'll wake you up."

"Wow that's a wonderful reason."

"What were you dreaming about, anyway?"

I told him the whole story. His eyes widened a bit.

"What?" I'm lost now.

"I had the exact same dream!"

"Is there some sort of psychic connection between us 'cause this is getting creapier by the second."

"Ya never know."

I looked at him. Then I looked at my clock. 5:02am. Well, once I'm up, I'm up. I sat crosslegged on my bed as Rex went back over to his own. I held up my hand and concentrated. I could barely see it. No scales appeared. I groaned and grabbed my flashlight. I always keep one by me. I flicked it on and looked around the room. Bobo wasn't in his usual spot. He wasn't in the room at all.

"Hey, where's Bobo?"

"Still at the motor pool, I guess. I thought you hated him." He looked at me curiously.

"I do. Does there happen to be a shooting range around here?"

"Yeah, but it hasn't been used in ages. Why do you want to know, anyway?" He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, nothing..."

Right at that second, the lights cut on and I wsa nearly blinded by the whiteness. I turned my flashlight out. I heard the door open adn I looked to see who it was.

"Both of you, get up. We have a mission to take care of." As soon as he came, he was gone. I groaned.

Grabbing my sword and some clothes, I ran to the bathroom.

...

On the airship, I strapped the blade to my back rather than to my hip. I pulled it from the sheath and held it in my hand. I ran the edge along my finger. Blood began to drip down my hand. Good...but in case this fails I have a gun on me.

"We're here. Get out." Six said from up front. We all walked out of the ship to be faced by a gigantic fish-like creature. Only it had no scales and walked on four legs that looked like they used to be fins. The teeth...let's just say it scared the heck outta me. I took a step forward in the snow. It went above my ankles. I shoulda got some boots. This place was located in northern Alaska in a small village. The houses wer kinda beat up and covered with snow. I could see Rex generate his giant mechanical fists and get them in a ready position. Off to the side I could see Six with his katanas in his hands in a ready stance as well.

All of the sudden the creature lunged at me. I dodged at the very last possible second. I can already feel the cold getting at my feet. I gripped the sword. Six came after it from behind but was slapped away like a fly by the EVO's tail. I leaped forward, seizing the perfect oppurtunity to inflict some sort of damage. It's tail came flying towards me. Suddenly this froce slammed me out of the way.

"What the-!" It took a minute for me to realize what it was that was pinning me to the ground. Rex stayed there for about 20 seconds. I looked around.

"Uh, Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off me."

He turned really red and stood up. I got up, brushed my pants off and got my sword. I gave Rex a fisheye. I saw Rex shrug as I leaped towards the EVO.

I raised the blade above my head and brought it back down hard. Its head came off and landed right on top of a minivan. Time seemed to slow as I came back down to Earth. The body was still twitching. I looked over at Six and Rex, who were just staring at me in amazement.

"What?"

"You are one cold blooded killer with that thing." Rex pointed at my blood dripping sword. I held it up towards him and smiled. Menacingly.  
"I am when I want to be."

"Okay just put it away. You're making me nervous."

"Do you mind if I borrow that for a moment?" Six asked once we got back into the airship. Instead of saying anything, I just gave it to him. He looked at it for a short while and handed it back to me. That was actually one of the few pieces of his personality he allowed me to see.

"Why'd you ask for it?" I have got to konw the answer to this one.

Ignoring my question, he gave a different answer. "I will be training you today."

Rex's jaw dropped. I giggled at his reaction.

I gazed at it in wonder. So Six, and my mom were friends at some point...That must've been before something sucked all the emotion outta him. I looked back at my hand. I closed it into a fist and concentrated hard. After a few seconds, nothign happened. No scales, no claws, no nothing. I glared at my hands. When will my powers come back?

...

I walked alone in the halls of Providence, hoping for something to come up so I could entertain myself. I saw Bobo walk around the corner.

"Where have you been?"

"Ain't tellin'. Where's yer boyfriend?" He stopped in front of me.

"DUDE! We are frickin-ya know what?" I came _this_ close to losing my sanity. _This_ close!

"What?" The chimp smiled at me.

"Screw you."

"Geez. By the way, Six wanted to talk to ya."

" 'Bout what?"

"Didn't say. Down the hall third door to the right."

...

I opened the door to the room. There was some training logs and some...incense burners?

"Good. Sit down on the mat." Someone said from the shadows. I spun around to face whoever was talking.

Six. He walked past me and swiftly sat Japanese style on one of the mats. I sat on my own.

"Have you ever learned any defensinve fighting styles?" Six asked, calmer than usual. IT'S A MIRACLE!

"Uh, no."

"Then I'll teach you."

Uh oh.

...

I practically limped over to the door to leave when the door already opened. Not feeling liek standing anymore I fell into whoever's arms. I reccognized the scent. A bit earthy...Rex.

"Christ whaddya do to her, Six?"

"She pushed herself to that point. Even I would've stopped hour ago." Six responded a very slight hint of amazement.

"...Wow."

Everything after that was nothing but a white fog.

**That was short for my standards. What ideas do you all have? I want some chocolate and please review!**

**WASABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**


	10. Symptoms

**Eva is going to have a sick day. No biggie... I haven't said this in a while. I don't own Generator Rex! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"Achoo, achoo, ehCHOO!" I sneezed as I lay in my bed. Holiday took the termometer out of my mouth and looked at it.

"105.8F. It's official. You are running a fever."

"*COUGH COUGH sniff* Ugh, you think?"

"You trained far too much yesterday. What were you thinking?" She gave me a concerned look.

"I wanted to learn how to protect myself in battle, _Mom_, geez." I shivered violently.

"You need something to bring down that fever..." She said to herself.

"I would love a popsicle. My mom gave those to me when my temperature got pretty high."

"I don't think that will work in this case. I'll get some cough medicine for now." With that she left our room. After that Rex and Noah came in.

"Hey Eva! What are y-whoa." Rex looked at my miserable state. He had gotten out in the middle of the night to do something stupid or something like that.

"You better not say nothing." I glared at the both of them.

"What happened to you?" Noah asked in shock. I sat up.

"I pushed myself a bit too far while training yesterday. Now I feel like a wet noodle."

"You look really weak, too." Noah said under him breath as he went over to sit on Rex's bed. Rex went over to the TV and turned it on.

"What did you just say? I didn't quite _catch_ that."

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He said a bit too fast.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

After a few moments of watching TV, Rex said something outta the blue.

"I smell nachos."

Noah and I both looked at him.

"What? I do."

"Okay..." We said in unison.

"...Aw man I totally forgot today was nacho day in the cafateria! I'm going to go get some!" He zoomed out the door. Jesus...

"Guess I'd better go after him. He would kill for some nachos." Noah said.

"Hey, Noah! Please get me some!" He nodded and walked after Rex. Holiday came back in and gave me something that tasted like something curled up and died in it.

"Blagh! What the heck was that?" I demanded.

"Something to keep you temperature down and to soothe your coughing. Let me know if you need anything else." She stood up and walked out of the room. I sat there for a minute. Soon enough I was pretty still-crazy. Well, I might as well do something. I practiced singing the minor scale. My voice sounded a bit dry...I'll get used to it. I chopped off a note as I heard the door silently slide open.

"Yeah, Six?"

"I heard you weren't feeling well."

"I'm sure it'll pass."

He simply nodded and turn to walk out. Along the way, he said, "I see you enjoy singing."

...D*mn it.

I coughed harder than before and this time blood flew out mouth and splattered on to my hand. Oh wonderful. Just what I needed. I wiped my hands on a Kleenex and tossed it in the garbage...that was already overflowing with used tissues. I dumped it's contents into an old Walmart bag and headed for the garbage chute.

...

The coughing got much, much worse. It was nearly impossible to keep my hands clean of my own blood. I got pretty light-headed if I laid down so I just sat up. I used up another box of tissues. Again.

I don't think this was caused by pushing myself too hard.

I felt a sharp pain in my head. Only one side of my head hurt. My vision blurred and was no longer clear. It turned a tinted red. I vaguely heard someone come in but the pounding...

I fell to my knees. I shut my eyes tightly and prayed that I would be okay. Even my eyes hurt. My cheek met the cold floor. I shivered violently. I felt strong arms lift me up. That feeling was strangly familiar...

The air whipped around me. I barely saw people flash by. I got a good look at on person's face who was keeping up with the person carrying me. I could make out tanned skin and spiky hair...Rex...

_"Eva? Eva, can you hear me?" _I heard it, yet I didn't. All I could feel in the outside world was a small trail of blood going down my face. I could feel myself slipping away...

I could see three faces above me. I was set on something hard and flat. I already knew one was Rex but I couldn't quite figure out who the other two were. I could see one wearing black shades and the other with their hair in a bun.

Alas, I relented and let myself be swept away in a terrifying flood of darkness.

**Whoa...I seriously got a choking feeling in my chest typing this. I'm not kidding either! Thank you Numbah 175 for being my support. Hope you liked this one chap! ****Hey I got a question. What do you all want to happen when she wakes up? Or what do you all want to happen in her dream? Plz review!  
Peace!**

**~Inkdragon13**


	11. On the Brink

**Most of this chapter is in a dream. I'm sure it's not too long... Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

I stood outside of my old home. It wasn't destroyed at all. It was the way it usually looked when I came home from school. Mom was standing outside, smiling at me. I grinned back and began to ran towards her.

FLASH!

My home was nothing but a pile of rubble in an instant. My mother was no longer standing. She was on the ground in an odd position. her legs were twisted the wrong way and blood poured out of her eyes. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Horrified I ran towards her, but I was snatched up by someone and lifted into the air. I looked up.

Rex!

Suddenly I wasn't in my body anymore and I floated, frozen in the air, watching Rex take away my body. I screamed for him to come back. I fougth as hard as I could to get out of the ice.

He didn't look back.

Tears streamed down my face as I was rushed into a black doorway levatating in the sky. The invisible force dropped me and I landed on my side in the black room. I whirled around and around, looking for a way out. There!

I ran towards the way I came but it kept getting farther away from me. The slammed closed and I was left in the dark.

_"What are you doing here?"_

I franaticlly looked up and around to find the source of the voice. No use. It is coming from nowhere yet everywhere at once.

_"To help. I could sense her distress all the way in Abysus."_

_"Calm down, chief. He's here ta her her not hurt her."_

The voices faded away, leaving me to try and figure out how to get out of here. Then I felt myself being pulled into the ground. I yeled and screamed Rex's name, making myself believe that he will come back.

I fell and landed in the darkened Providence hallway. I stood up and looked around. Everything was in place. I walked down the hall, still shaking with fear. I reached our room. I ran inside to find no one. The room was a total wreck. a blanket was hanging from the ceiling, pillows were all over the place, clothes were in all the wrong places.

I stepped out of our room quickly, getting a very very bad vibe from it. I looked in Six's room. He wasn't in his room. I paused.

Holiday's lab!

I raced of towards the lab and burst in. Rex, Holiday, Six adn Bobo were all standing around an examination table. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out.

I approached them all. I looked at Rex. He was trying to supress sobs. Six had an unusually sad expression on his face. Bobo had his head bowed, as if to be praying. Holiday was wiping away stray tears. I looked at the table. There was something underneath the white sheet. I slowly pulled it off.

There I was, lying on the table. I was paler and thinner. I tilted my head. I appeared to be asleep. I lifted an eyelid.

A glassy brown eye stared up at me. There was no twitching or flinching from my touch. There was no life in those eyes.

I was dead.

I fell on my back, terrified out of my mind. I flipped over and half crawled for the door. The door didn't open. I pounded on it, wanting to get out so badly. Then I saw Rex turn around.

Tears steaked down his face as he looked directly at me. His eyes were cracked and blood shot. Then the tears were no longer tears.

They were droplets of blood. The red trail made it's way down his face as he closed his eyes.

I turned around and pounded on the door even harder. I was pulled away from it. My feet skidded across the hard white floor as I was drawn towards my corpse. My arms were pinned to my side and I fell to the ground, still being dragged. I looked up at what I was being drawn towards.

My body was no longer there. In its place was a black hole. I prayed to God for my own safety as I was pulled into the darkness.

At first it was quiet. I stood up and looked around. Nothing but black.

Then the tortured screams and pleas came. They spoke no words. Just yelled in agony and loneliness. I felt to my knees. I felt myself wanting to scream along with the unseen people too...

My cross necklace floated up into the air and off my neck. It began to glow a golden color. the light got bigger and bigger until there was only a llittle blackness left. Then it rushed at me and swallowed me up in a golden river of light.

Then all went white.

...

I opened my eyes. At first it was all white and I couldn't see. But my vision cleared. I looked around. I sat up painfully and felt blood rush outta my head. There were some moniters hooked up to me. I instinctively pullled them all out and stood up.

I wasn't in the clothes I remember being in. I was in a white hospital gown. I looked around and spotted a mirror and walked over to it. I looked sick but I felt better than I looked.

"I'm glad you're up again, Eva."

I looked up to see Six standing by the door. I smiled and hugged him. I could feel him tense up but relax and put a reassuring hand on my back. Just being able to know that he was there and not some illusion comforted me.

The door went flying open and I spun around to see who it was. Rex, Bobo and Holdiay came running in.

I stood, bewildered. Rex just ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. I stood a moment in shock and returned the hug. After a minute of standing there, He finally let go.

"Okay, someone explain to me what happened?" I asked everyone in a husky tone.

"Well, you got real sick and went into a coma and-" Rex started.

"I think I better explain this. Eva, you caught a disease that somehow went EVO and took over your body. There was nothing I could do for you until Van Kliess came to help." So that was the conversation that I heard in my dream.

"Van Kliess?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. He said the problem would spread if left unchecked."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Was he with the Pack?"

"Surprisingly no. At least not that we know of." Six answered

"Weird...but what did he do to help me?"

"He used my nanites to save you!" Rex cut in.

"After that ya were out fur a week." Bobo cut Rex off. "So what were you dreaming about, sleeping beauty?"

I told all of them the exact recollection of my dream. Rex sat, amazed, as I told him about thetwo parts involving him and my own death.

"Well, you did flat-line at one point...you were in critical condition." Holiday said from the moniters.

"That's enough for today. You need to rest." Six said.

I nodded in agreement and went with Rex back to our room.

There is a very fine line between life and death...

**I hope I did good with this chap! What do you think of it? Please review!**


	12. Back to School

I haven't updated in like forever…I am cursed.

Chapter 12

I sat on Rex's bed and twiddled my thumbs. I looked at my old-fashioned alarm clock. It was 7:20am. I sighed and stood up. I looked around at our room. There were posters everywhere and my wall scroll of Lord Sesshomaru hung on the back wall. I walked over to my burned wooden chest and opened it up. I fiddled through toothbrushes, books, clothes, more books, shoes, and a few more books. Then I saw the hook of a coat hanger. I grabbed it and pulled it out.

It was my JROTC uniform. Even the neck tab was still on it. I paused for a minute and dug in the chest again, hoping to find the shoes to go along with the uniform.

…Yes! Here they are! Thinking about my sergeant, I fixed everything that was out of place on it.

Out in the halls I had heard Six talking about abducting Rex to take him to cure someone…

Was the abducting part necessary?

But I didn't feel like warning Rex. He'll be fine. Speaking of him he went off to some burger joint in some city to play some videogame.

I didn't feel like leaving.

I feel stupid now for not leaving…well there is ONE place I haven't been to in a while…

…

I stood outside of my school. I'm gonna hate myself after this stunt. I exhaled and walked up the stairs and through the front door.

…

I walked into the Choir Room "Hi, Mr. Gallo!" I smiled at my favorite teacher in the whole world.

Instead of the usual 'hi' back, he gave me a very surprised and strangely relieved look.

"Hello, Eva…Where have you been?"

"Just working with Providence." Haven't you been watchin' the news?

"Okay…I'll see you later today."

"Kay."

In the drill hall (I don't see the point in calling it a drill hall when we do drill in the boy's gym all the time) Sergeant Lawson was talking to Jamela about something along with other students. The African American man looked up.

"Hey girl! Where have you been all this time? You missed the drill test!" Crap. I forgot about that test. Despite his demanding voice, he is a very funny and friendly guy. Speaking of friends…

Lunch.

The food was frightening…as usual. I avoided the line and the smell of mystery meat and sat at my usual table underneath the wall clock. Instead of people ignoring me, EVRYONE stopped and looked at me.

Imagine 60 teens looking at you like this: O.O

Power Slash them all.

"Hey Eva. Wait, what?" I turned around to see who it was that spoke.

Deuce! …And I'm still shorter than him!

"Hey Deuce! How have you been?"

"More like how have YOU been!"

"Me? I'm good."

I heard someone else approaching behind me. Asia!

"Dude, where have you been?" She both said

"What did I miss something super important?" I asked.

"No, not really."

Then why are you three acting like it?"

Silence.

Silence. 

"…Well last year, someone filed a missing person report on you." Asia said.

"Everyone started looking for you but you had literally dropped off the face of the Earth."

"And now you're here!"

"… … …Oh."

CRASH!

What the-! I looked directly to my left. There was nothing unusual…except the enormous pile of ceiling on the floor.

I hopped up and stared at the pile. A chunk of roof moved to the side. A figure began to stand up. It was a bit hard to see with all the dust around.

"Eva!" Oh no…

"REX WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I stomped up to him, ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"Rescuing you, of course!" He shrugged.

"Did you have to crash through the ceiling?"

"Nope."

I dropped my head and an emotion rain cloud appeared.

Yep. I hate myself now.

"Hey Yur that guy from TV!" Some random person said from the cowering crowds.

"EVO!"

"If he's here than she's an EVO too!" a junior pointed at me.

I heard police sirens outside the school. I looked at Rex.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU GOT ME INTO!"

**Six looks funny without his glasses.**

**Please review I am so sorry for the readers who liked my story so much I hope you all liked this chapter1 I promise the next one will come soon!**

**I actually have a friend named Deuce.**


End file.
